Memories of a Pixie on haitus cntinue after PR
by AnnaWinters
Summary: This story is about Cynthia Prue Brandon,   she's turned into a vampire in 1925.She is The Eternal Flame: she's immune to fire and controls it.  She still feels guilty about her sister's death, but when she moves to Alaska she sees Alice Cullen/Brandon.
1. Prologue

**PPOV**

My name Cynthia Prue Brandon, I lost my sister Mary when I was 8. She was my big sister, my big example and they locked her up in an asylum because she had premonitions. I still feel bad about what happened to her, it was my fault that she ended up in that dump, if I hadn't told her she could tell our parents, she would never have died. I have a power too, I can control fire.

I'm stuck at age 21; 5 years after my sister died I was turned into a vampire. I will never forget who turned me, but I killed him and I was all alone in my first year

A newborn on the loose.

The only memories I have left from my human life are the ones where my sister is involved, all happy memories if you ask me. I called her Alice and she called me Prue, it was our way to show that our relationship was stronger than normal sisters; we were the best friends and needed each other like air.

I really miss her, I believed she wasn't possessed by the devil or delusional or crazy no she was gifted.  
My sister's name was Mary Alice Brandon. 

"Baby what's wrong, thinking of your human sister again?" a deep male voice asked, I sighed. The only happy thing that came from my immortal life was him, my mate, John Thomas Smith.

He found me hidden in a cave, I didn't want anyone suffering from what I was, and I was starving myself.

_I just sat there, waiting for death to come. Feeling the excruciating burn in my throat, I sobbed without tears. First my sister died because of my decision, then I was turned in a vampire and I killed people, people with families, mothers with children, I am a monster. Why was I alive, how long have I been here?  
_

"_Miss are you ok?" I heard a deep voice asking, I smiled, death was close, and I could hear an angel's voice. _

_But I didn't answer, I wanted to die, I didn't want to live like a monster. _

_I took a deep breath and I smelled the loveliest scent in the world, strangely enough the scent reminded me of the blossoming of flowers and the smell of the air after rain, a very comfortable and soothing scent.  
_

"_Miss, how long has it been since you hunted?" he asked, hunted? Did he know what kind of monster I was? _

'_Since 1826' I answered, it was weird to hear my voice again, my own chorus of crystal bells.  
_

"_You shouldn't starve yourself, come with me to hunt" he offered._

'_No!' I screamed getting up and snarling, but then I saw his face and his gorgeous golden eyes, liquid gold. _

_I shook my head, focus Prue, I ordered myself. _

'_No I don't want to kill another human being, I want to die, please just leave me be.' I said as I took in his face, he had full lips that curved a bit upward, like he had a small smile. He had a very masculine jaw, a sharp line. I looked more up and then I saw his brown curly hair and I gasped. He was perfect, who was this stranger?_

_He chuckled "You don't have to kill another human miss, my name is John and I have a different diet then others of our kind, I survive on the blood of animals. Please let me show you, you have been here for 26 years. I can show you my way of living." He said as he held out his hand. _

_26 years? It couldn't be, I took his hand and he showed me his way of life. I felt a pull towards him and like fire running trough me as he touched me, could he feel that too?  
_

_After I drained countless deer and mountain lions, I looked back at him and he gasped.  
_

"_What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"I asked as I looked in his golden eyes, his smouldering eyes.  
_

'_You're eyes they are gray' he said and he cupped my face in his hand and looked into my eyes, I stopped breathing and looked back at him. 'They are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, I think this is part of your power, you can coexist with humans more easily; you even smell more humanlike'  
Was that a good or a bad thing? _

"_What power? I know I can control fire and that it doesn't hurt me "after I said that he just stared with his mouth hanging open.  
_

'_The eternal flame, it's true 'he murmured 'you have the most wanted power as a vampire, don't tell anyone about it, you will be in danger! The Volturi would want to experiment on you. Please promise me that I'm the only one that will know about your power. I am a shield, I can only protect myself from physical attacks and I have a better sight then a normal vampire, but you' he stopped talking and he kissed me._

From that moment I was with him, my mate John 'I was just thinking about out fist day honey' I say as I looked up from my book. 'I can't wait till we are in college, I mean I never been in Alaska before.'

He smiled at me, his beautiful heart-warming smile, I felt like I was melting. I noticed how other people on the train stared at him, he was breathtaking after all.

"Baby, I haven't been in Alaska either, and I was so flabbergasted when I saw your eyes, I thought I was dreaming. I love you so much its actually hurting to be away from you for even five minutes. You're the moon in my nights" 

I couldn't help the smile as I looked in his eyes 'You are my light in the darkness, I love you' I lean closer and he gives me a peck on the lips.

"I still love you more" he said as he kisses me deeply, I can feel the stares from the humans, their scent is burning in my throat but it isn't unbearable.

'We're doing a great job in keeping a low profile, that girl thinks you're Ian Somerhalder' I chuckle and look at him.

He looks at me and he's confused "Ian what?" he asks, his brow coming in a frown, he's so cute when he does that.

'Ian Somerhalder, that Damon guy from the vampire diaries!' as I say that he bursts out in laughter.

"Well there is one thing right about that, I am a vampire after all" he whispers so low only a vampire could hear it and we both start laughing. 'I guess I'm Elena now'I keep laughing as I say that, only an hour before the plane touches the ground again.

I still find it strange to watch that you move from time to time, a vampire never gets uncomfortable, they can sit at the same position unmoving for years and I know that's true. I turn back at my book, passing for Normal by Amy Wilensky. "What is that book about baby?" he asks as I look up again

'About Amy, she has Tourette's and OCD, and how she grows up with it, being declared crazy although she is just sick' I say as I smile at him.

"You know those kinds of books remind you of your sister, are you sure you want to read such books?"

I get angry and I clench my teeth together 'Maybe I don't want to forget about my sister and my sister wasn't sick, she had a gift, she could see the future.' I almost hiss, glaring at him as I say that.

"Honey I didn't mean it that way, it just kills me when I see you unhappy", he grabs my hand and rubs his thumb over the back off my hand. 'I know but I miss her so much John, it is my fault'.

"_Alice you have a gift, you should tell mom about the accident, you don't want daddy to die don't you?" I asked as I looked at my big sister, she was wearing the same blue dress as I wore. I always loved it when we were dresses the same way, I was her little sister, and she was my role model. I was 8 she was only 3 years older than me and still I was her best friend. We were sitting in the garden next to the roses, if I had know it was the last time I saw her, I would have told her to keep her power a secret.  
'No, I don't want daddy to die, I'm going to tell them when you are at school, I'll say I don't feel so good' I smiled at her and looked into her gray eyes. Oh I envied those gray windows to her soul, I had long black hair and emerald green eyes and I was smaller than her. 'See you later Prue, I love you' she said smiling.  
"Love you too Alice, I'll hurry home" I had told her, the rest of the day is gone but I can clearly remember it when I came back.  
'ALICE 'I screamed as she didn't come at the door and then I saw it, a big man was holding Alice and he was dragging her outside._

'_Alice!' I screamed as I grabbed her and tried to pull her free.  
"They are taking me away Prue, they don't believe me, and they think I'm crazy" she said as the guy pulled her into a carriage with bars, like she was some kind of criminal. Tears where running down my cheeks.  
'No Alice' I screamed as the carriage started to move, I started to run after the carriage focusing on my pixie sister.  
"You can't take her away, please! No"I screamed as the carriage disappeared.  
I fell on my knees and sobbed, tears running down my face, then dad came 'Mary is crazy Cynthia, they are going to make her better in the asylum' he said dryly, no emotions showing on his face, like he had put the garbage out.  
At that moment I got angry and I ran into my room, destroying everything I had, grabbing Alice her necklace.  
I got angry and I felt like I was heating up "HOW DARE YOU TO TAKE HER AWAY? SHE'S NOT CRAZY, SHE IS GIFTED! I WISH YOU WERE DEATH" I shouted as my father came in my room. Then it happened, my power showed itself, suddenly a fire started in my room, and how angrier I got the bigger the flames became, the fire didn't hurt me. But I had burned down the house, the only things I had were Alice's necklace and her diary. _

'If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have been in the asylum for 8 years' said, trying not to sob. I felt how the plane touched the ground and I looked at the heart shaped ruby around my neck, Alice her necklace.

"It's not your fault honey, she would have told your dad anyway." He placed his finger under my chin and forced me to look in his golden eyes, they made me forget the pain and I smiled weakly, leaning closer so I could kiss him.

The house we bought was beautiful, a wooden Victorian style lodge, the porch looked out to the forest and driveway. Everything was covered in ice and snow, a winter wonderland.

I couldn't help the smile as I stepped in the small but cosy living room, red and brown colours and dark furniture. A black couch standing in front of a fireplace, big windows so it appeared like you were outdoors. A big bookcase was dominating the wall, a small kitchen with two chairs. There were 3 doors at your left, the first led to a bathroom with a shower, wash-stand and a toilet. All white in a black bathroom.

The second door led to our bedroom, with red drapes and again dark furniture. The last door made me gasp 'A piano? You shouldn't have done that honey, it's so beautiful.'

He came closer and he kissed me "nothing is good enough for my mate".

Playing a piano brought me closer to my sister; she always played songs with me on her violin. My heart warmed at that thought and I smiled as I looked at the solid black piano.

We went back to the living room and I looked around, before we went hunting at night, tomorrow would be the first day in college, I was excited but also a bit wary. What if the humans found out what we were? What if there were vampires? Although John had told me the Denali coven had left, I still had the feeling something huge was going to happen.


	2. First day of college

**PPOV**

"I want my Mary back, I don't like your car, and I wasn't my girl back" I know I was whining but I didn't care, I really hated Johns Ford Mustang Firebird of 1966, it was nothing like my red Porsche, I really missed it. I named my car Mary, my sister's name; Alice would have been too hard. Thinking her names was hard so I would never be able to say it out loud, Mary was easyer. John sighed "Tomorrow you have your girl back, she's on her way and besides you can ride her tomorrow." I playfully glared at him as he started the car 'Nothing purrs like my baby' I said, knowing it had a double meaning and we both smiled at each other. The ride was silent, on the radio it was Muse with Resistance, but I drowned it out. 'Why didn't you do law like me, why medics? You know I'm going to miss you in class' I looked at him, he was looking at the road and I admired him from the side, it was like he got hotter every time I looked at him. I sighed and looked around, everything was covered in snow, although it was daytime, it was dark outside. Gladly it was dark or we couldn't go to school without people noticing John sparkled. What could I tell when they asked why he sparkled? Oh it's nothing, my boyfriend's sparkles because he is a vampire but don't worry he only feeds on animals.

Right like that would ever happen.

"Babe, you're way to distracting, I won't be able to focus" he said as I putted the car in a parking space, of course the humans where staring at the car, like they always did. He stepped out of the car and helped me out, kissing my hand like a true gentlemen. "You know I love you baby, but we have to go our own way" he said, playing like he wouldn't see me for years.

'I love you too and I know the separation will be hard, but we should go. We are already late' I say as I pulled my hand out of his. Smiling as I walked towards my first class.

I knocked on the door and then I stepped inside.  
"You're late Miss Brandon, now seat yourself down" the teacher sais as he points out a place where I can sit.

Great, he knows my name already!

I can feel someone is staring at me as I seat myself down.  
"Today we are discussing the Civil rights in the early 1800s" mister Carlton stated.

Great the 18hundreds, I lived there so I know the rights. God I miss Alice, I should have never told her to tell dad about her premonitions. It is my entire fault, she was always cheery and joyful, and I can still see her smelling the roses and lily's in our yard. I can hear her calling my name, but then she ended up in that asylum. The first years she was happy that I visited her, talking about a guy she had seen in her visions, Jasper Whitlock.

But after five years the spark in her eyes was gone, leaving only a small shimmer as I visited her. After 8 years she was nothing more than a zombie, a living corpse with no reason to keep living. She didn't talk, eat, drank or listened. She was nothing but a broken and empty shell of the girl she used to be.  
Mom and dad didn't visit her anymore; they found it hard to see their daughter that way. I couldn't blame them, every time I had visited her I would cry myself to sleep.

"Miss Brandon can you please answer the question?" Mister Carlton asks.  
'Sorry I don't know the answer sir' I answer, feeling uneasy as the eyes in my back are feeling like stabbing knives. I look over my shoulder and a guy with copper hair looks at me. Golden eyes like John, could he be a vampire too? But the Denali coven had left, who was he? I turned back so I'm looking at the teacher again and I hear someone is getting up and then he or she is racing down the stairs. 'Family emergency' he murmurs at Mister Carlton.

I took notes and I tried to stay focused, but my thoughts would always wander to my sister.  
"Class dismissed" I hear in the back of my mind and I quickly run out of class, towards my John.

**EPOV**

I was sitting in class and Mister Carlton was telling us what we would see this year, everyone's thoughts drifted away and I pushed them aside. Of course I had girls imagining inappropriate things with me, they say guys have sick minds but believe me, girls have sick minds sometimes.

_Well the new student is late, Cynthia Prue Brandon, quite an old-fashioned name if you ask me. Oh there she is._

Cynthia Brandon, no that was not possible, it was just some freaking weird coincidence. Like Alice her younger sister would be here. Hah! Alice told me her sister died at age 21, they never found her body. The small article Alice had found said that Cynthia Brandon was killed by a wolf pack, that they heard a horrific scream right before she disappeared and then they had seen blood and hair of Cynthia. So they assumed she was death. That was Alice her only evidence about her family.

"You're late Miss Brandon, now seat yourself down" he said in firm voice. Miss Brandon? Could she be a family member of Alice? I looked down and I saw her, she looked exactly like Ally only with long black hair and gray eyes. It was freaky, how could someone look so much like Alice? I focused on her thoughts, knowing I was actually staring but I didn't care, she hadn't seen me yet. Her mind was silent until the teacher talked about the Civil Rights in the early I saw her in the 18hundres wearing a blue dress, how could she have lived there? It didn't make any sense. Then I saw another gray-eyed girl with pixie hair, she actually looked like Alice, they were running and smelling roses, a smile formed unintentionally.

_Oh wow his smile he's so hot. _

_Stop staring at his perfect kissable lips._

_Would he ever kiss me with his full yum…_

I pushed away those thoughts again and concentrated on the black-haired girl, Cynthia Prue Brandon. Premonitions, Alice and an asylum? What the hell? She really was talking about my sister Alice, who was that girl? Prue the other girl yelled and she showed her a sweet smelling rose, then she was talking to Alice, my sister Alice, telling her that she should warn their parents, telling them about her premonition. I felt a lump forming in my throat as she saw how they took Alice away from her, running behind the carriage, her father talking about Alice like she was some trash. I could feel the guilt and pain when they took her away, the pain when she woke up and her big sister wasn't there. I could see the times she visited Alice, how the life was drained from her. The only time when her eyes sparkled was when she said a name Jasper Whitlock. She had seen Jasper when she was in the asylum? The last thing I saw was heartbreaking, Alice just sitting there like a zombie, not responding. Like Bella when I left her. I shuddered at the thought. Then the teacher asked something and I heard Prue her voice for the first time, a chorus off bells like Ally, only a bit more matured, a bit more seductive then Alice her voice. Then she looked at me and her thought made me even more uneasy.

_Vampire_

I needed to talk to Alice, she needed to know. I hurried down the stairs as fast as it was humanly possible. "Family emergency" I said as I looked at Mister Carlton. I had startled him, you could see the fear in his eyes, and I turned and got out of class. I needed to talk to Alice, that girl Prue or was it Cynthia? She made me more confused. I hoped Alice had seen I left and that I was headed to the forest.

When I entered the forest, I was scared, really scared. It was Alice her sister for Christ sake!

If I was human I think I would have gotten a headache. How in the world was I going to tell Alice? Cynthia wasn't death, she was something else. She still mourned for Alice. And the guilt that the girl felt was painful, like she had murdered her own child, no her other half would be more appropriate. She felt the same way as me when I left Bella. How in heavens name was I going to tell Ally that her sister wasn't death? That she was alive and breathing?

"Why the hell did you race out that classroom like that Edward! What is so important I keep having those heavy visions, what is it?" my sister shouted, I turned around.

'Alice, do you know a girl named Prue?' I asked, hoping she would find it out herself. As I said Prue I saw a hind off recognition.  
'Alice think, do you know a girl named Prue when you where human?' she looked at me her pupils dilating, I looked in her mind.

"_Prue! " I shouted as I saw my sister running after the carriage, the carriage that would bring me to an asylum. What was that, why did they take me away from my other half. "Prue I love you always and forever" I shouted as she was out of my sight._

Alice looked back at me "My twin sister, I called her Prue, it was a sister thingy. Cynthia Prue Brandon," she said, I could see she was about to cry.

'Alice, I saw her mind in my classroom, she was thinking about you, that's why I needed to talk to you. She blames herself for your death; she saw how you told her about Jasper. I have seen how you wasted away in that asylum, how she was crying after she had visited you' I said. And then Alice took off, her mind racing.

_Get Jasper, I need him. Please let me think on my own, it's allot to take in right now Edward._

Then she ran off, would she come back? I texted Jasper and he was at the edge of the forest within minutes.  
"What did you do to her?" he shouted, boiling in anger.

'Nothing, I saw her sister Jasper! She was in my classroom, I've seen Alice trough the mind off that girl. I'll tell you more about it later but Alice needs you now, she's really upset, she remembered something of her human life.' I shouted at the end as he ran toward Alice.

What the hell was it with that girl? Why did she have gray eyes? Why did she show up now? Why did I need to upset Alice? Why was she sure that Alice was death? How did she know that I was a vampire? Who was John? Goddammit why, why, why? It didn't make any sense. I tugged at my hair. I felt uneasy, should I tell Bella or any other member of my family. Right at that moment I got a text on my cell.

**I will be home after school, I just need some time alone, tell Bells, Rose and Em that I had a vision, but that I needed to tell it myself. Don't worry Ed, I'll be fine, maybe she can make me remember the good things of human life! I have a real living sister!  
I'm okay, Alice**

I opened my phone and started to type the next message:  
**Ally, I'm sorry that it was this way; I wished you had seen her first. She really misses you, she knows about Jazz. I hope I didn't upset you too much.  
Love E.  
**Right at that moment I got a text.  
**Ed, I'm glad you where the first! If I suddenly collapse because of memories, guess they would put me in asylum yet again ;P. Don't worry I don't blame you and yes I'm upset but also exited. Jazz will be joining you at lunch; he wants to see what my sis looks like.  
xxALICExx**

Stupid psychic sister, I really hope your sister is the opposite of you. At lunch I would probably see that John guy and I would be able to figure out more about Prue. Was it right to call her Prue or would she want me to call her Cynthia?


	3. Lunchtime

**PPOV**

The rest of the classes before lunchtime passed slowly, I still had the feeling that something big was going to happen and that scared the shit out of me. I never had those feeling,  
except when Alice was around.

But she was death.

I cleared my throat, I still felt guilty about her ending up in the asylum, John said it wasn't my fault but I knew I shouldn't have pushed her, she was death because of me. But what was it with that staring vampire?  
If he was a vampire of course, what did he want from me? Why did he leave class is such rush? That guy was strange, but still I didn't feel threatened. I was losing my mind. I looked at the woman Misses Johnson, she was talking about something, I didn't even know what she was saying, and all I could think of was my sister, the cupper staring idiot and John.

I got up and walked outside "I don't feel so good" I said, pretending to be nauseous, so I could leave. There was no point in staying in class, so I headed to the benches outside the school building and seated myself down. I grabbed my iPod, and started the music.  
Great the first song Clocks by Coldplay, like I need another reminder that I can't be with my sister.  
I press the next button, the scientist, was my iPod fucking with me?  
I growled as the next song was Hello by evanescence. Yup my IPod was fucking with me, or was it God? Right, I was being ridiculous again.

I need a song to think of something besides my sister and the feeling of guilt.

I just went to the classical pieces and there I selected Comptine d'un autre été by Yann Tiersen and set my iPod on replay, that song always brought a smile on my face. No matter what had happened, I closed my eyes and just listened to the music.

Suddenly I felt an arm on my shoulder and I looked up "Baby!" I almost shouted, I turned off the iPod and I jumped in his arms. 'Good to see you too hun, but what's wrong?' he pushed me a bit away so he could look into my eyes. Holding his arm around my waist as we walked to the lunchroom -yeah a lunchroom in college- can you believe that?

I stayed silent and just looked at where we were headed. 'Honey, I know something is bugging you, you are listening to that music piece again. The one you always listen too when you think about your sister'

I sighed "I have seen zombie Alice again, she looked so lifeless, she was unhappy and it was my entire fucking fault John."

He turned my so I would face him 'How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't your fault, you've been acting strange since we landed here. What's wrong?' he asked, I didn't notice it we were at the table by then, great even as I vampire I get so distracted that I don't even know how I ended up somewhere.

I seated myself on the chair and looked into John his eyes; they are lighter than those from that cupper haired asshole. I took a deep breath, useless for a vampire but it made me relax.

John grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. 'You know you can tell me anything, I'm just worried hun'

"I just have some strange feeling that something is going to happen, and there was this guy in class, he kept staring at me. He made me feel uneasy, so I turned around and I looked at him. He's like us John, he has the same golden eyes as you! They are a bit darker than yours but you ate recently, I was thinking about my sister in the asylum and suddenly that guy gets up and murmurs there's some family emergency, I know I shouldn't be freaked out. But I keep having that feeling that my world is going to be turned upside down" I sighed and played with my necklace "and I never had that feeling when I was a vampire, I only had it when my " I stopped taking as I saw him walking inside.

No it couldn't be true could it? I opened my bag and grabbed my sister's diary, looking for the picture. I looked at the picture and then at the vampire following cupper haired asshole.

"Jasper Whitlock" I breathed and at that moment he looked at me, his mouth opened and closed as we looked in each other's eyes. Then he looked back at the cupper haired staring asshole and said something, I looked back at John, showing him the picture and then I pointed at the table where the 2 vampires where seated.

'Shit, that is your sisters dream guy?' he said and I looked at him.

"Because of me he doesn't get to know his mate, she's death John, what am I supposed to say? Hi I'm the twin sister of your mate, I know you don't know her and she is death? No way in hell that I can tell him that, what if he thinks I'm his mate? God I'm so screwed, I told you something big was going to happen, he's going to fall for me and then I don't know what I'm supposed to do. What am I supposed to do John? What?" I kept saying everything I thought, unable to get the guilt pushed away, because of me Alice was death and her mate was doomed to be lonely for the rest of eternity.

'Honey breathe, it's going to be ok. We can move away if you like, if he gets to close I mean. We will figure this out honey, please try to relax'  
I looked at him and I smiled lightly, looking over my shoulder and Jasper expression was unmistakable, pain and guilt all over his face. Why was he in pain? I wanted to know more about him, but I couldn't, it would be too dangerous. I brushed trough my hair in frustration, what the hell was I supposed to do? My sister was the psychic not me!  
I needed some space; I needed to calm down before I would kill someone if they asked me a question

I got up "I need to be alone John, I'm really sorry but I can't take it anymore right now." I looked at his face when I said that, I saw the hurt in his eyes. "John please it's not your fault, he just brought back some memories I tried to suppress" I walked towards the door.

Great! I had to get passed the vampire table.

But as I looked at the table there were 5 of them. One of them looked like a giant bear, my instincts said 'don't mess with that guy or you're death, I chuckled to myself as I slowly got closer. I hated the human pace; I just needed to get out of this fucking lunchroom.

Next to mister grizzly sat miss beautiful, a strawberry blonde. I bet she was a big bitch to people she didn't know, and the other woman. A brunette, she was looking at the cupper asshole like she was going to eat him whole, geez get a room girl.

The cupper asshole chuckled at some kind off inside joke; he could really piss me off. I couldn't help but to look at Jasper again, then I noticed some scars on his arms, vampire bites? He was totally Alice her type, mysterious but yet calm, not to be messed with. But she would never meet him and he would never meet her.

Quit staring girl, that's rude, what if he thinks you're going to jump him right on the table?

I shuddered at the thought. Finally I got to the exit, and I felt 5 pairs of eyes in my back. I pushed back the urge to turn around and hiss at them.

Great idea girl! Everyone will know you're a freak. I grabbed my phone.  
**I want to go home; those 5 vampires make me anxious.  
xxxPruexxx  
**I waited outside the lunchroom for him to come.

'Geez that Jasper dude was scary with all those scars' he almost shouted.

"You're a senseless pig you know that? You don't know the real him okay! Do you know what he has been trough? Remember the southern wars, how they used newborns? I know I only was in such army for 2 days before I burned them all to ash! But just think for one second John! What if I had to endure that for years? You don't know a thing about him! So you shouldn't judge a book by his cover!" I snarled. I knew the vampires could hear me but I didn't care. "Now get me home before I really lose my temper" I glared at John my mate, I had really surprised him. I felt bad for what I did, but I was just too angry.

John was quiet until we were on our way home. I had calmed down; John knew that Fur Elise calmed me. 'Honey I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking"

I looked at him "Yeah you weren't thinking, what if he had heard you? Do you know how much those comments hurt? I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, I just lost it." 

He just smiled at me as he dropped me off 'I'm going back to school, we don't want them to think we can't control our lust right babe? 'He chuckled and couldn't help but to smile back.

"Love you and please don't say such things okay?" he just nodded, and then he walked to his Firebird.

'Love you too Prue, I love you way too much' I rolled my eyes

"Don't go all cheesy on my boy; I'm still mad at you!" I said winking at him.

As I got into my lodge, I went straight to the piano room, playing pieces of Beethoven. I closed my eyes pretending my sister was playing along with the violin. God I missed my other half.

**EPOV**

As I walked into the lunchroom, I pushed away everyone's thoughts, than I looked around and then I saw her Prue, Alice her sister. I still couldn't believe it.  
"Jazz, she's seated with that black-haired guy "I said as I glanced over my shoulder.

I saw how he looked at her and they just stared in each other's eyes.

"Jazz quit staring man, I know she looks like Alice, don't make her even more guilty man" I said, making him face me and follow me to our table. "You looked like a goldfish how you stared at her, no wonder she thinks that you think she's your mate" at that moment his head turned at me.

'What, Ally is my mate you know that man' he replied as we seated ourselves down.

"Earth to Jasper! She thinks Alice is death! That it is her fault that Alice ended up in you-know-what-I-mean; she still has a diary and necklace."I said as I concentrated on her mind. "She thinks you're falling for her!" I chuckled "That girl is funny. She really reminds me of an angry Alice"

'Not funny Edward' he spat "I can feel her guilt and pain, and I would compare it to losing your mate'

"That's huge, but we have to keep silent about that girl. Alice will tell them" I said as I heard the thoughts of Rose and Em, my Bella was with them. Her mind was silent but I could see her talking to Rose trough Rose her mind.

"Guys, I guess we have some visitors" I say as I points at the table were Prue and John are seated. "Meet Prue and John, 2 of our kind" I say as Prue suddenly stands up.

'Where's Alice?' of course Bella is the first to ask, she was so caring and loving. My Bella, she always puts others before herself.

I lean closer "Alice had a vision but she wants to tell us what she saw, she made me promise I wouldn't tell you guys, she even blocked me!" I said, low enough so Prue wouldn't hear it.  
Her thoughts were funny and I chuckled "she's funny, Em you're the grisly , she doesn't want to mess with you because it will mean her death, Rose you're miss beautiful, Jazz you're mister cute, I'm cupper staring asshole and Bella is the mysterious brunette" w

We all laughed until we saw Prue her mate walking outside, looking at us a bit wary and careful, and showing he doesn't want a fight.

I could see how Jasper tensed up as John kept sating at him. "Jasper calm down, he's just" I couldn't finish my sentence because he said something real stupid!  
Jazz had heard it. I grabbed his arm and then he smirked at me as Prue started to shout.

"You're a senseless pig you know that? You don't know the real him okay! Do you know what he has been trough? Remember the southern wars? How they used newborns? I know I only was in such army for 2 days before I burned them all to ash! But just think for one second John! What if I had to endure that for years? You don't know a thing about him! So you shouldn't judge a book by his cover!" he tensed when she had mentioned the southern wars. Humans wouldn't understand it but still she wasn't real careful when she got angry.

_Man if I didn't know any better, I would say that was Alice shouting at that dude. She even looked at Ally. And those eyes hmmmm. Were they the same colour when Alice was human? God Alice with gray eyes, so freaking hot. _

I smiled at jazz, she really sounded as Alice when she was angry.

'Dude if I didn't know any better I would say that was Alice man. Geez have you seen that imp? She looked exactly like Ally' Emmet said and then he went into his booming laugh.

"You're imagining things Em" Jasper glanced at me and smirked.

_Can't wait to see his reaction when my Ally tells Em that imp over there is Alice her human sister._

I chuckled.

'Sorry some of those humans' thinks Emmet looks like a grizzly on steroids' Of course Emmet got this huge smile on his face.

He liked being compared to a grizzly, I still didn't get why he preferred grizzly anyway. Then the thoughts disappeared and I was blessed with utter silence.

Only my own thoughts, I relaxed and smiled at my Bella.

_Better baby? _

I just nodded.

_Now you have your mind for your own. I love you._

I still got that goofy crooked smile whenever she showed me what she was thinking. If we got home, Alice would tell them about Lillie, I wonder what will happen, what will Alice tell us or remember?


	4. Vivid memories

**PPOV**

I thought that being alone playing some songs on my piano would calm my nerves and that it would make me forget what had happened this day. How wrong could I be? This day was one of the hardest days in my life; the hardest was the day Alice was taken away from me.

I was so angry that day and I found out about my gift or should I say my curse?

On that horrible day everything went wrong.  
Alice was taken and my dad acted like he didn't care about his own daughter.

Nobody wanted to be my friend anymore, they all said I was strange, a loner, talking to myself.

Okay maybe I talked to myself but what would you do when they take your other half away?  
What would u do when your parents throw your sister away like trash?  
Maybe Alice and I were different and maybe we had some fucked up gifts.  
But does that give you the permission to put your own kid in an asylum?

Because she could see the future? I knew life was unfair, the only happy times I have known were the times were we would run trough field, carefree and happy. Then when they took her away, I ended up in my personal dark ages.  
It was kind of ironic that I was changed at my sister grave.

_I had bought some red roses, because I knew Alice like those. I still couldn't believe she was gone, my cheerful and energetic sister. I walked through the gates and I went looking for my sister's grave. I shuddered at the thought, my other half buried and cold under the ground, how could the world be so cruel for such a sweet innocent girl? When I finally reached Alice here grave, I crumbled down, I literary fell to the ground crying. No matter how long it had been, every week I would cry at her grave. Maybe she was out of pain, in a better place, but does a person really have to live in its own hell before they can go to heaven? I traced her name with my fingers. MARY- ALICE-BRANDON  
1901-1920, for Christ sake she was only 19 and 8 of those years she had spend in the asylum or the dungeon like I would call it. I wiped away my tears._

"_Hi Alice, it's me"  
"Prue who else? I wanted to say I was sorry, I know it was my fault that you ended up in that dump. I'm so sorry Alice, I shouldn't have threatened you. I really miss you; I miss you every single second of every single day. Your birthdays are painful; I still hope you will walk inside, telling me that you didn't die. I know that's ridiculous after 5 years. But I just miss you so much. Did you know my hair has grown till right above my hips? That it makes guys look at me like they want me? Every time I go to a ball they ask me, I was so thrilled. You would have loved the new-year ball, it was beautifully decorated. I hope you can forgive me, see you next week or maybe we will meet in heaven. I'm sure you are in heaven, you're my angel, and you know that right. It's getting dark again, I really have to go. Bye Alice. I would do anything to be with you"_

_I sighed and looked around the graveyard, how long have I been here? At least there's a bright moon tonight, Alice would have loved it. I smiled and looked at the grave for the last time.  
The tears were still flowing and I couldn't really see where I was going, so I tripped. When I got up I felt I was bleeding. "Great" I murmured. When I looked up I saw them, two incredibly attractive males. They had a cream coloured skin and dark eyes and black hair, they looked exactly the same. Twins, that realization made my stomach uneasy. My other half was death, why did they still have each other? Life was unfair.  
'Do you need some help miss?' one of them asked.  
"No thank u, I can take care of myself" I answered, something about those guys made me want to run away screaming, the hairs in the back of my neck rose as one of them leaned closer.  
'You smell really good. I can see you have great potential you will be very valuable to us.' What was he talking about, his breath smelled nice and great, but my mind screamed at me to run.  
"You're talking in riddles sir, and I'm not interested."I turned around and walked away, but I the same moment he stood in front of me, I was paralyzed.  
'Don't run away, it's useless anyway. We will give you a great life with us. You're the most beautiful human I have ever laid my eyes on' he smiled at me; my heart was thumping loudly in my chest.  
"What are you?" I asked. I knew they were dangerous, they looked at me like I was some kind of snack. '''Alexander let's not play with our food, shall we?''' I swallowed and then I saw them leaning closer, they bit me at the same time. It hurt so much, it was unbearable. Suddenly they released me, but all I could feel was fire running through my veins, molten lava running through my system.  
I barely felt it when they brought me away.  
I thought I was dying, I welcomed it. I would finally see my sister again, seeing she again was worth the pain.  
When the pain finally stopped, I opened my eyes. Everything was so clear, so bright, and so wonderful.  
"Alice? Am I in heaven with you?" I asked, I didn't recognize my own voice, it was crystal clear and then I heard a constant thud.  
'No you're not in heaven you're in the army now, sadly enough my brother didn't survive feeding from you.' Alexander, I jumped up and in the blink of and I was seated against a wall. Then my throat started to hurt.  
"You're thirsty aren't you? Don't worry, I won't bite you again. You're a vampire now and you are part of my army. We are planning to fight against Marie her army, they have a moodcontroler, but you will make sure we win. Your blood is deadly; I wonder what your power is." I swallowed and then I heard a snap and then I smelled it, fresh blood. My instincts took over and I drained the human. Then I looked up and looked at Alexander.  
'Your eyes aren't red they are green, I was right you are special' he looked at me and I knew I was stuck with him._

I looked at the keys of my piano and started to play Moonlight Sonata, I didn't want to think about my life in that army, I've only been there for days and I was happy when I saw Alexander burn. He wanted me to be his alpha! I was no fucking dog! And I wasn't going to give myself to that motherfucker. So I lost my temper and I discovered my power was much stronger now.

Then I was running away for years, I still don't understand how they got me from Biloxi to somewhere in the south. I don't even care; I had burned down his entire army.

Ever since I saw Jasper Whitlock, these memories kept following me.

And I had that irritating feeling that the biggest part was yet to come.

I heard a car coming onto the driveway and I got up from my piano and walked towards the front door. "Mary!" I shouted and I went outside, my beautiful red Porsche! God I had missed my baby. I jumped up and down as they placed her on the driveway. When they were paid, I seated myself down in my car, my beauty, my pride.

I caressed the steering wheel "I have missed you so much" I murmured to my car. I know pathetic, but what girl wouldn't kill for this car?

She had lifted my mood back to cheerful.  
I slowly stepped out of my baby, my car Mary. (I named her after my sister.)  
I touched the paint and let my hand trace the side of my car, till I got at the back of my car.  
On the red paint there was a quote written in golden letters.

Pixie Perfect

It was my way to show Alice how much I loved her, how she was etched in my heart for the rest of eternity. I still remember when she said those words for the first time.

_I was 7 when I went to my first party, it was a costumed ball. Alice said we would go dress shopping; she would correct those a bit so we would have a costume. My sister was unstoppable in those shops; she had to find the perfect dress for me. We laughed and smiled whenever we looked at a dress, suddenly I saw the most beautiful red dress, I loved red dresses and this one looked like a rose. Well the lowest part looked like the leaves of a rose, and above that there was a red corset. Next to that dress there was the same one only that one had a creamy colour.  
"Alice" I squealed "Look at those dresses they are perfect!" when I said that Alice came running at me and she smiled widely.  
'Pixie Perfect' I looked at her.  
"Huh?" did she say pixie perfect? What was that supposed to mean?  
'Oh I love it! Those are perfect for pixies, we can be pixie sisters. Pixie Perfect!' she almost shouted trough the shop, clapping in her hands as she jumped up and down._

"_Alice you will be the perfect pixie, you know that Jack always sais you're a pixie. And he's a year older and he has a crush on you!" as I said that she just shrugged. _

'_My prince charming isn't Jack Prue; you know I've seen him! He's so hot! He has blonde hair. I don't see him real clear, he's kind of blurry but I know he's the one' I chuckled._

"_You don't even know his name Alice! And you said he is 21 when you see him, just ieeewww" I said as I ran off with the dresses.  
'Prue come back here, I'm not finished with you yet! And I don't mind waiting for him!' I just rolled my eyes and a few minutes later we had our dresses on.  
"Pixie Perfect" we both laughed while we bought our dresses. _

I smiled as I remembered that precise moment, one of many happy memories. Every time we found something so beautiful that it was perfect we would scream pixie perfect. That's why I bought Mary; she was pixie perfect in all ways. I was sure Alice would have loved my car, I sighed, and I wished she was here with me.

I chook my head. Stop thinking about her, you will start crying and then John will be overprotective again. Oh John could be so suffocating; I loved him more than anything in the world. If I was with him, the hole in my chest was healed. I still thought about my sister and then I would feel the pain. But John was my reason to stay alive and because of him I would stay away from the Volturi.

I knew those were vampire royalty and the leader was named Aro. I would never give him my hand! He wasn't allowed to know my gift; I always told others that my gray eyes and humanlike scent was my gift. I wasn't lying but I wasn't telling the entire truth either. I was what they called the eternal flame, a vampire that could control fire and I couldn't be killed by fire. I was a super immortal; they couldn't get rid of me, even if I wanted to die.

If something would happen to my John, I couldn't be killed. I would join the Volturi because I had nowhere else to go. I would live in misery and would be a living plant. John had told me about Marcus, the vampire that had lost his mate, I felt sorry for him. I would be the same, living the rest of eternity without my mate.

I stated my car and the engine started purring loudly, I was glad I had picked the turbo.  
Mary could always bring a smile on my face, just like Alice, that was why I called my car Mary.

Many people asked why and I told them I couldn't get any kids and that I always wanted to name my first daughter Mary. Okay it wasn't the full truth, but it was close enough. If you tell people your sister was emitted in an asylum they would always see you differently.

I placed my red Porsche into the garage. "We don't want you to get wet do we Mary" I murmured as I turned off the engine. I got out of my car and blew a kiss to my car. "Night Mary"

I was being ridiculous, kissing goodnight to a car. I was pathetic; I had no friends except of John. We were always running from the Volturi, I was at risk if they found me. Aro would do anything to get my power. He would test how strong my power is, and what emotion makes it even stronger. Anger makes it more effective and rage makes it an uncontrollable blaze. I would have to make sure the Volturi never found out about my power.

I could also claim the throne, but being a vampire queen doesn't seem so appealing. Maybe I could scare Aro. I was also wondering what Felix his gift would do to me, would he burn if I got angry? Or would I lose the ability to feel the fire? Well that wasn't important; as long they weren't hunting me I was safe.

I heard the engine of john's firebird, so I waited at the front door. We went inside and talked all night about school and our plans, he wanted to go to London with me during the first holidays. He knows I have a thing for London, I just love that city. I'm excited to go and I kissed him to thank him.


	5. Bad day

My day started cheerful, I had my Mary back and I drove her to school. John's day started two hours later than mine. I turned up the volume of my car, the radio was playing 'I like it'. I was singing along with the song, unable to shout over the music.

Let the time time pass  
'Cause we're never getting old  
No oh, oh oh

I chuckled when I shouted those lines; I really was never going to get old. As long I had John, it wouldn't be that bad. My car was racing down the streets and I was on the parking lot before the song ended.

I saw a yellow car and I looked at it. WOW it's the same car as my Mary, Alice would have loved that car. There was a vacant space next to it so I parked my car there.

I turned down the radio and stepped outside smiling widely, I took a deep breath as I closed the door of my car. _Vampire!_ My nose told me and I looked around. It was then that I saw the black spiky hair, exactly the same as my sister's hair. The girl was even the same height as my sister, I was probably imagining things. She was leaning against the yellow Porsche and I couldn't help it, I kept staring at her.

"Alice" I murmured so soft that only a vampire could hear it. But then it happened, she turned around and I just stared at her open-mouthed. It was her, it was my sister Alice. A smile formed, she wasn't death, she was alive and she found her Jasper. I never had felt so complete, I wanted to run to her and hug her, never letting her go again.

Then I looked up at her face, she wasn't smiling, she had a cold look on her face. I could see how she blamed me, how she hated me in her now golden eyes. I knew why, I was the reason she ended up in that dungeon.

"Alice I" I wanted to tell her how sorry I was, I wanted to say how much I missed her. How I never wanted her to end up in that asylum. But she just glared at me, I had never seen her so angry. If we weren't surrounded by countless humans she would have attacked me. My throat went ever dryer, the burn got worse, my eyes started to sting. I wanted to cry, I never thought I would see her again and if I would have imagined it I would have talked and hugged her, I surely didn't expect the cold glare, like she didn't recognize me. I was a stranger that interfered in her happy life. I cleared my throat "Alice, let me explain please" I looked at her with sad eyes full of love. But she just glared at me.

'You stay away from me! I don't want to know you! I don't even remember you so why should I act all sisterly and forgiving. You're nothing to me Cynthia! Just leave me alone, I don't want to know about you or anything else about my human life! You're nothing to me! I'm finally happy now and I won't let you ruin it by showing up! So go and cry at your John, because I don't want anything to do with you! You're no family of mine; you're like dirt to me! So just leave me alone!" she shouted at me, the hole in my chest grew bigger and bigger with every word.

I saw how she ran off towards Jasper Whitlock and I felt the tears and pain. It was consuming me; it was taking over all my senses. She didn't remember me, I was nothing to her, and I was dirt.  
She hated me and she would always hate me, I don't blame her, it's my fault she ended up in that asylum. Her personal dark dungeon where the truth wasn't believed, she could really see the future.

I sighed and walked inside my Criminal Rights class, maybe it would keep my mind off Alice. _Right!_ Like that would happen, I would probably keep thinking about what she said, the hurt I felt when she said it. Her words weren't the hardest part; the hardest part was that she was right; she had the right to hate me.

She didn't remember me, that stung too but at least she didn't remember that dungeon.

She wouldn't remember the pain or loneliness; she was left in the dark. If my presence meant that she would be unhappy, I would stay away. She deserved to be happy with Jasper, the one she kept seeing from the day she turned 15. She had visions and dreams about him; I could read those in the diary, typical Alice, only happy memories were written down.

At least I had John, he made me happy and complete. At least I could watch Alice during lunch, I wouldn't mingle, and I will make sure she decides what she does with me. As much as it hurt, I would leave her alone, I was nothing to her. She meant it course she called me Cynthia, she never called me that, she always called me Prue. Whatever happened she always called me Prue. She really didn't know me I was just some annoying girl named Cynthia.

I growled softly, I felt so frustrated. I needed her like air? No, I needed her more than that; she was the most important thing in my life. Fuck I needed her more than life itself.

How was I supposed to go on? I knew she was alive and not death, I should have been happy about that. But no I felt even worse, she didn't remember me. I remembered everything about her, hell; I even knew more about her human life than mine.

I couldn't concentrate, the only thing I saw, heard or thought was Alice. I needed to be alone.  
How long had I sat here thinking about her?

11.30A.M.

John would be in class now, Alice would be to. I would have to face her in lunch.

I couldn't face her in lunch; I would get to emotional and maybe angry. Not a smart idea to throw or spit fire when there were humans around. I couldn't concentrate, I needed to think.

I got up and walked to the exit door, the teacher asked something but I couldn't process what he or she said. I just needed to get out of here, I needed to be alone.

I parked my car in the garage, even my car couldn't make me forget. God I was fucking hopeless.  
I got inside and noticed John's laptop was still turned on, I would have to turn it off else way he would think I didn't respect his privacy.

Privacy, right, he said he had no secrets but I couldn't look on his laptop. He was probably looking at porn or something and he didn't want me to find out, which sounded fair to me.

I moved the mouse and then I saw his e-mail program. I barely looked at it and moved the cursor to the small x.  
Then I saw it.  
From: Aro Volturi  
Subject: RE: The Eternal Flame

What the fuck? Aro knew about me? Why didn't John tell me? Should I open the e-mail or should I ask John?


	6. Letter of the Devil

I couldn't help myself and opened it.

_Dear John,_

_Your power has proven itself trustworthy!_

_I'm so intrigued that you decided to bring her to us, although I hate leaving Voltera.  
London is a good idea, she won't suspect us.  
So she really is under the impression that you are her mate! Wonderful, she will be a great addition to my guard._

_The eternal flame is real! Remarkable, I have never encountered something like her in all my centuries._

_Bring her to us and you will be rewarded greatly!  
I would like some more detailed information about her gift though._

_Aro Volturi_

_(p.s.: Don't lose her, or we will send Demitri to get her)_

I read the mail over and over again.

This couldn't be true! Aro knew about me and he wanted me to be in his guard?  
No way in hell I would serve that devil of a vampire. But John told him? That couldn't be the truth, could it? He was my mate, I could feel that, or was it really his power? John lied to me?

But he loved me, didn't he?

I read the letter again and I knew that was the truth, Aro would do anything to get a grip on my power. John wasn't my mate, he just used me. He saw me as some object, an object that he could use to play with until it he was sick of me!

Goddammit that fucking asshole just lied! He hated me! He used me! I was nothing!  
Alice was right I was nothing. I was dirt.

I felt the rage building inside me, soon I would burn down the lodge, and I could feel my temperature was rising. I wouldn't be able to control myself any longer.

I threw the laptop against the wall.  
"Fucking asshole, I trusted u! I loved you! I slept with you!" I shouted, seeing how the lodge started to burn, my raged fuelled it. I would burn this down, and then I would demolish his precious car.  
Fuck! He loved that fucking car more than me!

I growled furiously, grabbing Alice her diary and then I walked outside. I went into the garage and drove my car to a safe distance.

The rage was like hot lava, the flames would be seen miles from here. And still I wasn't calmed down. I wanted it to burn to ash.

"Fucking asshole, you betrayed me, you would have handed me over to the devils reincarnate! That fucking piece of shit deserved to burn!" I shouted, seeing how and explosion erupted to the sky.

I needed to lure that piece off shit to me. I took a picture of our house.  
Then I made a message on my cell phone.

**Aro**

I was too angry to type more, he would understand and he could be here any second now. His precious Firebird would get my attention! I would burn that car off him! I wanted him to suffer!

I paced back and forth, the fire roaring loudly, fuelled by my anger.

Then I heard the roar of a car coming closer, John's Firebird. I would show that fucker what a real firebird was supposed to look like! I would make him pay, he fucking used me. Like I was some toy he could use till he got sick of it.

"Honey, please lis" I didn't even let him talk; my rage was coursing through me like molten lava.

'Listen? To you? You must be fucking kidding me asshole, u used me! You were going to hand me to that fucker of a Volturi Aro? You used me to get power! How could u do that? You lied! You told me I was your mate but that was a fucking lie!' my voice was so high-pitched only dogs and vampires could hear it. 'You love that fucking Mustang more than me! I'm just some object to you and I need to listen?'

He got out of his car and I could see the fear in his eyes.  
"Prue, calm down please. Don't do something you will regret!" he said trying to keep his voice calm and even. I knew he was afraid, afraid that I would burn him to ash.

'I'm not going to calm down' I shouted, glaring and snarling as I threw a fireball to his precious mustang. When the fireball hit the car, there was a small explosion making the car erupt in flames. 'I'll show you what a real firebird looks like prick!'I shouted running to the car and throwing it into the burning lodge.

'You better run before I lose my last string of control. You don't want to burn to ash don't you John.' I said calmly. Grinning at the burning car before I turned around and faced John, I formed a small fireball in my hand and then I snarled while I spoke to John. 'If you know what's good for you, you run to Aro and tell that pathetic excuse of what they call a vampire that I'll never work for him! And if he sends Demitri I would be happy to burn that guy to ash! Now go before I throw this ball to you!" I shouted, crouching, showing him that I was ready for an attack. If he dared to do anything asides running I wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

I saw how he was angry and scared, furious about his scar. Every emotion except guilt, pain or love showed on his face. Then he took off.  
I fell to my knees and started to sob without tears, my mind filled with the words of Alice and I felt stupid of trusting John. If that was his real name! I was pathetic, weak, useless and alone. I should have made other friends except John.

I walked to Mary "you're the only thing I have left." I said as I opened the trunk. Alice her diary was lying there. Human Alice her diary, not the new Alice, Alice the vampire that didn't see me as family, that saw me as dirt. "I miss you Alice" I murmured as is kissed the diary and closed the trunk.

Maybe she could make me forget this horrible day, even if it was for a few minutes only. I had never felt so lonely before. When Alice died Jack helped me, no wonder we got married when I turned 18. Oh I missed his kisses when he came home from work, how he made me feel loved.

"Let's make a brother or sister for our son, love" he had said, 10 months before I was turned.

My shoulders started to shake. Elisabeth Alice Gray would never know her mother. I sobbed as I thought about my husband and children. Thomas Brandon Gray was my first born, he was 1 years old.

Stop thinking about them!

I shook my head and forced Mary to her limits. This day just keeps getting better and better!

I pulled over as the cop wanted me to pull over. I Turned off the engine and lowered the car window as the officer walked towards me. He was angry and I could hear him talking to himself. 'Where does he think he's driving? Francorchamps?'

My anger wasn't completely faded as he looked at me. 'A woman? Man f she would give me a blowjob, I would let this little thing slip.'

That sent me over the edge and I got out of the car and before I knew it I was draining the cop.

FUCK! I thought as the lifeless body dropped to the floor! What had I done? I grabbed the corpse and threw him in the cruiser, seating him like he was driving. Then I lit the cruiser on fire, when I got back in my car I growled. What have I done?

I sped to the forest and hid Mary in a cave. I needed to run, I needed to forget.

But how could I forget this day? Alice that hated me, John that wasn't my mate, the Volturi knowing I was alive and then I drained an innocent human being! I really was a monster.

I ran through the forest, trying not to think, thinking about nothing but the way my feet touched the dirt.

Dirt, Alice thought I was dirt. For what seemed the millionth time this day I fell to the ground and sobbed. My shoulders shaking, my breathing laboured. I felt like I was falling apart, that I was dying; the hole in my chest was now bigger than the forest I was crying in. I made sounds that sounded like a dying lion, the emotional pain and guilt was all consuming.

How long would it take for the Volturi to find me? Should I hunt John down and kill him? Could I go back to my sister? Could I kill myself? No I couldn't, I was immune to fire, immune to the only way to get rid of a vampire.

What was best? Running, killing or begging my sister? Nothing could make me feel better. What was I supposed to do? I lowered my head into my hands as I leaned against a pine tree. I was the most freakish off all vampires, I would never fit in.

"Graaarrggg!" I shouted. The pain and loneliness were the only things I had now. The only one I could thrust was me, myself and I. Once again I was all alone. I was so in pain that nothing around me mattered, the only things I heard was my own breathing and shouting.

"Miss are you okay?" a male voice asked, an unknown voice, to beautiful to be human.

'Leave me alone leech, I'm not going to the Volturi if that is what you want.' I said, knowing Aro had someone looking for me. I couldn't thrust anyone besides myself.

The other vampire chuckled "I have no intention to bring the eternal flame to Aro, not if she wants to. My name is Eleazar Denali"

I looked up 'How do you know what I am?' When I looked him in the eyes, I saw the wonder in it. I looked like a normal human; my eyes must have been green now.

"My gift tells me, now why are you so upset? And why do you think I would send you to Aro?" he asked, he seemed nice.

I told him about what happened, starting with what Alice said. He listened carefully, he was nice and he didn't judge me.

"Well that little slip was understandable." I rolled my eyes at him. "You need to give Alice some time. She only recently found that you are alive, she was researching about Thomas and Elisabeth Gray-Brandon."

'Gray-Brandon?' I looked up confused.

"She found out that Jack Thomson Gray wanted his kids to have your last name, so he changed it to Gray-Brandon. Thomas Gray-Brandon has some great-grand children that are alive today. Elisabeth Gray-Brandon was married to a Johnson so those great-grandchildren were hard to track. Alice was happy she had some family alive. She's part off the Cullen's now"

I smiled at him, feeling better, blessed and grateful that Jack used my last name on the kids.

"She also told me that Thomas his first daughter was called Cynthia Prue Gray-Brandon" after he said that I was smiling widely, I felt better.

'Thank u for sharing this, but I'm leaving Alaska.' I said as I got up.

"Just give her some time, Alice will come around. She's too curious" he told me as he stepped closer. "Go back to your sister and do something to fuel her curiosity. I won't tell anyone I saw you. Maybe I'll meet you again." I smiled as he ran off. He was nice, but was he truthful about his last words?


	7. Handing Alice her Diary

After burning down the lodge, which the fire department said was caused by the fireplace (that wasn't even lit), and the running into Eleazar I went looking for a place to live. I had found a small apartment next to campus and above an Italian restaurant. There were lots of humans around, so it would be harder to spot me. I know I got paranoia because of the email and the Demitri part.

But I was safe for now, my anger was manageable now, the sadness was bigger. I also bought some new clothes, the new Prue was born. Instead of serious vests, blouses and jeans, I bought dresses, skirts and waist banded shirts. Oh and don't forget some skinny jeans. Anything that hugged my body was good now, I was tired of flat all stars, now I wore heels.

I knew every male specimen would stare at me but I didn't care, John would kiss his own sorry ass for using me. Only a few more hours and I would hand Alice her diary, the one she had when she was human. Even though she ignored me and didn't see me as a family member, I still saw her as my sister and she deserved to know about the happy life she once had.

Now I was wearing a red shirt that was fitted at my waist with a black belt, a black leather jacket and black long booths with heels. It was also the first time I wore white jeans, skinny jeans to be precise. My leather jacket had a lateral zipper, it was different from all the hoodies I normally wore but I was tired off those unflattering clothes. Makeovers made me feel better and when I thought about what I should wear, I didn't think about all the shit that happened.

The shopping trip was nice, I went shopping from 1 pm until the last minute at 11pm. Oh yes, I actually bribed the clerk to open his shop until 11pm. I know I was bad, but I needed my shopping fix.

I had burned my old clothes and the living room in the apartment was turned into a walking closet with a TV and couch. I think I spent about 100.000$ while shopping, I went through all my outfits at night and then I had chosen my outfit. The only thing I had to do now was make-up.

I ended up with smoky eyes and bloody red lips. I smiled into the mirror but my smile didn't meet my eyes, they didn't sparkle anymore. I sighed and grabbed my black purse. I didn't have my books anymore because my lodge was burned to ash and John's beloved car.

I snickered, his firebird was burned to ash, luckily I had throw it in the garage. I had a small revenge on John but more would come, I still didn't know what I would do next but I would make sure he was tortured. He deserved it.

When I got to school everyone asked about the fire and I told them that John had left me and that he forgot to kill the fire in the fireplace. It was his fault. I didn't see cupper hair asshole in class, but he was late, his eyes were more liquid, he had hunted.

As he got up the stairs to his seat he looked at me, he even gasped.  
What never seen a woman I good clothes after her life turned into shit? Maybe shopping is my way to forget, I will never go dressed like a slob you stupid noisy vampire.  
I smiled at my own thoughts, I was glad he didn't stare this time.

I would give Alice her diary during lunch, than she couldn't stop me. If she didn't show up, I would hand it to Japer; he seemed the nicest off that group. Maybe the brunette was nice to but she only paid attention to that copper hair asshole. I also didn't think it would be wise to hand it to the grizzly, I don't think beauty queen would like that.

I wondered how long it would take before Aro found out that I knew about his plan, how long it would take him to sent Demitri. I would burn his precious tracker to ash if he tried anything, no hair on my head thought about serving Aro. I would rather wait till I got killed by my own fire, and that could take all of eternity.

I felt the stare of that cupper hair asshole. 'Can you stop staring or do you want me to tell your mate that you like staring at me?' I said as I looked over my shoulder, making him growl in frustration.

Maybe I would tell her anyway.

"No you won't tell her" did he just answer my thoughts? "Yup, I saw everything in your mind Cynthia, why did you attack that innocent cop?"

Shit, he was a mind reader. _Maybe I had my reasons idiot. I thought answering his question, showing him everything that happened. Alice, the email and the betrayal off John. What would you do when you found out that your mate isn't your mate at all? That she used u for something she wanted? She doesn't look like someone that would do it, but I just want you to know that I feel used and useless. I have never seen such close mates as the ones in your family. Please don't get me wrong but I'm just a little bit upset okay. And please don't stare at me like that; my mind is a depressing one so it won't help you to get more information about Alice. If that is what u want?_

"I'll try to stay out of your thoughts but I love Alice very much and I don't want her to be upset."

Neither do I, I'll stay away if that makes her happy, if that makes her life more enjoyable. I'm glad she found a loving family and that she found Jasper. I know he's very good for her, and don't worry about the diary. Only happy memories are written down.

After I said that I started to think off all the outfits I bought and then I translated a section in my book into Chinese and than in Arabic. I also started to think about how moonlight sonata and Claire the lune would sound when they were played with a violin and a grand piano.

When I finally got into the lunchroom Alice was seated next to Jasper and she looked at me, well she looked at my clothes and I smiled back. I seated myself alone at a table at the back and then I grabbed the diary of Alice, when I looked up her eyes glazed over and I knew she had some kind of vision so I didn't pay any attention to it.

Then I got up and I saw how she got up and walked away, I would hand the diary to Jasper. I walked a bit faster and looked at Jasper.  
'Jasper this is Alice her diary when she was human, she deserves to know her happy life. I bet she's happy now; she couldn't stop talking about you. I'm glad she has found you. Please keep making her happy, I know she doesn't need me anymore. She has you.' I handed him the diary and then I looked at every member of the Cullens.  
'I'm glad she has found u guys, because of you she's happy.'

Before they could say something I walked outside and seated myself down on a bench outside off school, wondering what Alice would do when she saw the diary, what she would do if she read it.

I had no hopes that she would forgive me for what I did.

It was my fault that she ended up in the dungeon. But she was happy now and I wouldn't stand in her way, I would go through the next couple of months so I could watch her a bit. Then I would leave and make sure I didn't run into her again, making sure that she stayed happy.

But I couldn't leave just yet, I needed a good memory off vampire Alice Cullen, one that was a good one like the ones I had of little Mary Alice Brandon. I would keep the necklace; I needed something of her close to me.

After all the thinking I went to my car, I needed some music and since my iPod died I would need the radio in my car. When I turned around the corner I saw Alice.

What was she doing at my car?

Why was she tracing the words Pixie Perfect?

Why did it look like she was going to cry?


	8. Facing Alice

I was not going to call her name, she would see it and maybe she would run. Maybe she remembers?

I slowly walked closer, "Alice I see you met my baby, Alice this is Mary, Mary this is Alice" I smiled at Alice while I said it, unable to hide the joy I felt that she didn't run.

'You named her after me?' I hear her say and I just nodded.

"I saw that car in the shop and thought off you and that's why I asked if they could paint Pixie Perfect on the back off the car. It was a rash decision actually, but those words remind me off the greatest moment in my life." I stopped talking as I saw her eyes glazed over yet again.

She looked up at me, terrified.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked as I kept my distance.

'I remember the dresses, it's too much. Sorry I need to go Prue. Please give me time and please be careful when you hunting.' And then she was gone.

What the fuck did just happen? She remembered and she called me Prue, maybe there was hope.  
I smiled, but why was she so scared? It probably was scary to get your memories back after all those years, but why now? I opened my car and turned on some music, forcing myself to pay attention to the classical music only. But why was Alice scared? What had she seen? Why didn't she tell me?

When I was back in class I was aware that mister mind reader was looking at me.

I didn't care; I only thought about the scared and pained expression on Alice her face. I was glad she had talked to me that she used Prue instead of Cynthia, maybe there was hope for us as sisters but she needed more time.

The professor divided us in groups.

"Edward Cullen will work with" please anyone but me I thought, but I knew every other girl was thinking the exact opposite. _Sucks to be you right now I guess teenage hormones are almost testable here. _I heard him chuckle at my last words and I went back to the please not me mantra.

"Cynthia Brandon" _Crap, so much for good luck._ I saw the jealous stares of the other girls as I walked up to cupper hair asshole aka Edward Cullen.

'So much for good luck huh? Why didn't you call yourself Prue?' stupid interfering mind reader. Why had I done it? Maybe because of the fact that only Alice was allowed to call me that? Maybe because only people that I loved where allowed to call me Prue.

"Tell me about it and Edward sorry about torturing you the first day, I know Alice is your sister in a way now" I said as I grabbed my books. We needed to do an assignment; we needed to find an issue where we didn't agree upon in the 18th century.

I immediately thought about the asylums in that time, but I knew Alice would be hurt about it.

'No problem and I actually like the idea about the asylums, how they just put people in there that were only a bit strange or gifted like Alice. She will probably ask whose idea it was and she will ask about you Prue. She is just a bit overwhelmed, she just needs time.'

I smiled at him, he really was nice. He was no asshole, Alice was lucky to have him as a brother. He also told me about the diary, that Jasper told Alice that he got it. She asked him to read it first, to make sure it wasn't filled with painful memories. I chuckled "Alice only wrote happy thing in her diary."

'Yeah I know I always focus on jaspers thoughts when he's reading. It's weird to see the likeness of human Alice and Alice Cullen. And I'm sorry about the way you feel about the asylum, but I don't think it's your fault Prue, Alice would have told it anyway.'

We talked and started our project, the teacher found it a daring subject and he asked how we ended up with the idea.

"Well sir, my ancestors have a history with those asylums and they didn't test if the assumptions of craziness where true. It was like witch-hunt, someone tells them 'she's a witch' and then they burn them. So there's no way to prove the truthfulness of the story, I think there were allot of normal people that were accused of being mad or crazy even though there was nothing abnormal about them." When I was done, Edward was looking at me openmouthed at my declaration, knowing I was talking about Alice.

'Well Mister Cullen and Miss Brandon, I'm looking forward to read your project'

"No problem at all Professor" I answered.

The following weeks were quite the same. Edward would come over once a week at night and we would work on our project. He would ask about my human life and I would ask him how Alice was doing. We were almost done and he told me about the first time they met Alice, she greeted them at their first names and already knew everything about them. That was so like Alice, I told him about the things she knew. Like telling me William would try to kiss me when I was 7.

I got angry at her because he bullied me and that it wasn't true but everything she predicted came true. It was nice to talk to Edward and I felt good when he was around. Alice was glad that we got along but that she wasn't ready to talk to me yet.

I would wait for all eternity if it meant Alice would see me as a sister again.

Most of the nights were boring. But after a month, Alice still hadn't spoken but she looked at me concerned. I also had the feeling of being watched. But it was probably my mind playing tricks on me, scared about what the Volturi would do now.

I knew they couldn't get to me; I could burn them to ash.

At night I was tired off the repetitive music playing, I wanted to take a run. My eyes had returned to their gray color, and I still felt bad about the cop. Edward had told me the names of his siblings and he told me a small slip could happen when you were out of control.

I heard a knock on my door and I walked towards it.

"Who is it?" I asked as I stood in front of the door.

No answer. That was strange, no sound except my own breathing.  
I could hear the heartbeats of my neighbors. I probably was a bit to paranoia; there was no one at the door.

I started the fire in the fireplace and a shiver went down my spine. Something was wrong, something was here. I couldn't shake off the feeling, the feeling of being watched.

I leaned away from the fire and took a breath through my nose.  
That's when I smelled it.

Vampire! Two unknown vampire scents?

"Who's there? I know someone is here!" I said, knowing the vampires where close enough to hear me.

I could smell to different ones, the first vampire smelled like heated honey and the other like strawberries. The scents told me they were close, in front of my doorstep to be precise.

I walked towards the door.

Could I open it?

Would that be safe?

I swallowed and moved my hand slowly to the doorknob.

Suddenly my phone rang and I jumped at the sound. I grabbed my phone, the display saying Edward. Why was he calling?

"Hello?" I asked as I picked up the phone.

'Whatever you do, don't open the door. Go out of the window and follow Edwards scent.' I hear Alice her voice, frantic and panicked. But before I could answer she ended the call.

What was that? Who were the vampires at my door?

'Let us just get inside Demitri' I heard a female voice say.  
'But Aro asked not to scare her, Jane'

I needed to go; the tracker had found me and the pain of Jane.

I looked around; I needed to go out of the window.

But when I looked down, I saw yet another vampire.

What was I supposed to do now?


	9. Following Edward's scent

Shit! I was surrounded by vampires, vampires of Volterra. Jane would be too hard to fight off; I could jump out off the window. Yes there was one vampire; one vampire was easier to beat than two, right? I had to take the risk, so I went towards my window as I hear the front door break.

I jumped out off the window, knowing it would take a while before they opened the door. They were still discussing whether or not to open the door. The lone vampire was leaning against a car.  
I looked at him, deciding if it would get easy or hard. The loner was very big, tall, and thick through the shoulders with a slightly olive complexion which looks odd combined with his chalky skin. He also has short, cropped, black hair. He looked very good, the wind shifted and his scent was blown towards me. Cinnamon, chocolate and honey combined with a musky touch.

I licked my lips unintentionally; I never had smelled such a nice vampire scent.

What the hell was I doing? I was checking out a vampire while I needed to run. I started to run, glad that there was no human around that could see me run at an inhuman pace.

As I ran, I saw him looking at me. I wouldn't be able to get passed him. But I tried anyway; I felt how he grabbed me by my wrist and how he pushed me against the wall. My face was pointed to the wall and I felt how his body was pressed against my back. God that felt good.

I shook my head; focus Prue, clearing my head. I stopped breathing, his scent was to intoxicating, it made me weak and warm inside. Shit what was that guy doing to me? I could hear him take a breath, as he did that I heard a soft groan and I felt how his body vibrated slightly as he made that fucking sexy animalistic sound.

Shit, I needed to escape, so I warmed my body and I felt how he released me shortly. I turned around but then he had me in a grip again, a steal grip. I looked in his bloody red eyes and he forced my arms above my head, taking a step back. I wanted to whimper at the loss of contact but I composed myself and glared at him.

"Let me go or I'll burn you to ash" I said in a whisper, not wanting the other vampires to hear me. Forcing my body temperature higher, warning him off my power. He just looked in my eyes and I was lost in those bloody red lakes to the soul. "Please let me go." I whispered as I leaned closer to him, looking him in his eyes, feeling how my body reacted to his touch. He was turning me on, just by holding me and looking at me. What was wrong with me? I saw how his eyes darkened lightly as I begged him, lust. Maybe I could use it in my advantage, but god his hands on my wrist where like oil to the fire in my feminine parts.

I could smell my own arousal and if I was human I would be blushing. As he took a breath, he could smell it and his eyes were black now. Shit that was so hot. I needed to get out before something happened. I quickly pecked his lips before I heated my body, making him release his grip.

I turned and avoided every move he made, making him grab next to me. I got behind his back and whispered "I bet you look hot with golden eyes" and then I kissed his neck, feeling how they seemed on fire after they touched his skin. I ran away and looked over my shoulder, seeing how he just stood there and stared. I looked at his eyes and they where pitch-black. "My name is Prue" I whispered hearing how he repeated my name, making me shiver.

I quickly picked up Edward's scent and I followed it.

Why had I done that? He was a stranger and a follower of Aro and I had let my hormones run wild. Why was I attracted to that guy? I groaned as I remember how his body had felt pressed against mine, how I felt a fire running through my veins as he touched me. How good it felt when he said my name.

Great I was losing my mind about some stranger, I needed to think about something else, I needed to find where Edward and Alice where. But that guy was so hot; he looked 26 or something, and his black hair mmm. Would he like it if you pulled it?

God why was I thinking like that? He wanted to hand me to the Volturi; he didn't feel the same as me. He knew his effect on woman so he could get in their beds. Would he like to be on top?

Urrrgg, I needed to stop thinking like that.

As I reached the Cullens home I was chocked, it was beautiful.

'You made it!' Alice squealed and she grabbed me and hugged me tightly. What was with the sudden change? 'I was scared that Felix wouldn't let you go'

"Who's Felix?" I hear myself ask, was that hot vampire that pressed me against that wall Felix?

'The guy that had you pressed against the wall and that wanted to get to a room with you' I chuckled.

"Really? I mean what? What had happened there, I was running and Felix grabbed me and all I could think about was how he made me feel and what I wanted to do with him. I mean, Alice what kind of girl thinks like that? How could I think about having sex with that guy without knowing his name or trying to run? I mean what the fuck happened?" I knew I was babbling, just like the old days, not even thinking about feeling relieved that Alice was talking to me.

'You met your REAL mate' Alice said, amplifying the real part.

I chuckled "You're losing your touch Alice; he's not my mate until he changes his diet. You must know me better that that girl" I say as I smile at her, smiling at her as we walk inside the Cullens home.

She growled softly 'I'm not losing my touch because he's hunting a bear now!" she smiled evilly "And I know more about you now Prue! I don't blame you at all, I would have told dad anyways. I was really upset at the memory where they took me. I don't want to lose you but I need a bit more time to figure things out.'

I just smiled in return, walking inside their living room. I could see Jasper sitting in the couch. I smelled about 8 vampires and another scent, something I couldn't place.

"Carlisle and Esme will join us after their hunt, Edward is with his family and Rose and Em left for a hunt. Carlisle is my adoptive father and Esme is his mate. Carlisle wanted to meet you when Eddie told about your power." I swallowed, they knew what I was?

'Hi Jasper' I said as I seated myself next to him, feeling totally relaxed.

"I guess everyone knows me as Prue?" I asked as I looked at Jasper, feeling too relaxed.

'Yes mam!' Jasper replied in his southern accent. I looked at his arm and saw the scars. I wanted to ask him but I knew it wasn't something I liked to talk about. I had a big problem with one fight, what if I had to endure more.

'Prue, you don't need to be shy, Jasper was in a newborn army, and I know you wanted to ask at fist.' I smiled at Alice.

"I just know what it's like. I only had to do one fight and I have multiple scars, but that was before I burned down the army and his creator. I heard that we had to go fight against the army with the mood controller and I was tired of listening to Alexander and I got angry because he tried to get in my pants. So I actually lost it and the next thing I knew was that everything was on fire." As I told about the mood controller and I saw how Jaspers face fell.

'Well I'm glad you didn't burn my jazzy" Alice said as she pecked him on his lips.

"No way! You're the mood controller?" Jasper just nodded "Well I guess I would force you to run with me because I knew you where Alice her mate" I said as I smiled at him. "She couldn't stop talking about you and how handsome you where" I said as I point at Alice.

They kissed and we talked a bit more, I got introduced to Carlisle and Esme. Esme was real motherly and she practically forced me to stay with them. Knowing the Volturi wouldn't come near the house.  
Carlisle tried to ensure me that the Volturi didn't force vampires to join the guard. But maybe he would see me as a thread; I didn't tell Carlisle about my findings and answered every question he came up with, questions about my power and my past.

He wondered what made me immune to the fire and also if my eye colour had something to do with that. He also was mumbling about my skin being different because I didn't sparkle. He wanted to find the answers, I liked him but he was a classical doctor. Not that I minded the tests, I would love to have some answers.

Esme was very motherly and loving, she reminded me of my own mother but I kept quiet, I didn't want Alice to be upset about something I said. I just had to be glad that she was talking to me. She tried to convince me to stay with them, but I wasn't sure. I had to face the Volturi eventually; I was strong enough to hold them back though. Maybe it was better that I left and faced Jane, Demitri and fucking delicious Felix.

'No you're not going to them alone Prue. You're still my little sister. You're not going!' Alice screamed and I glared at her.

"Technically I'm 24 and you're 19 and I can make my own decisions. Look into the future! Do you see something bad is going to happen to me?" I shouted, feeling bad afterwards. Why had I shouted at her? She was being nice and I attacked her. "Sorry, I just want you to be safe and I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for me again."

Before she could answer me I was running towards the forest, hoping to find one of the vampires that were looking for me.

I took a deep breath and smelled strawberries, Jane or Demitri was close.

The tracker or the headache-causing-bitch, I could handle that. I just needed some food to be at my strongest. I could smell there was a bear close by and I let my instincts take over.

I was running towards the heartbeat and then I heard nothing except my feet touching the ground.  
I took another breath and I smelled the cinnamon, chocolate and honey. I opened my eyes and then I saw him draining the bear, God the way his lips where pressed against the skin of the bear. How would it feel when his lips where pressed against my neck. I felt I was getting aroused just by the sight of him draining the bear.

I shook my head and looked up at his eyes, his red eyes. I was so distracted by watching him that I stepped on a branch, it snapped and at that moment his eyes looked directly at me. I couldn't move, I was just staring at him, his lips slowly moved away from the neck of the bear and he slowly got up, his eyes never leaving my body.

I noticed I wasn't breathing and I took a slow breath, smelling his scent mixed with my arousal. Shit I was so pathetic. But he just looked at me, looking up and down my body; I could only stare at his eyes. I couldn't move, like I was glued to the floor.

Then his eyes bored into mine, I knew my eyes where green because of my little slip. The wind shifted and his eyes got dark, as dark as when he had me pressed against that wall. Mmm that wall, with his body pressed against mine. What would have happened if I hadn't run what I would let him do to me?

Rewind, think of something else. You need to think clearly. You need to be ready to attack if he tries something. He can try something with me, I don't mind! Arrg where were these thoughts coming from? I sounded like a horny teenager. And then I looked at him again as he slowly came closer, not knowing what he was up to.


	10. Hearing his voice

I looked at him 'Felix' I purred 'What are you doing?' I looked at him and smiled, showing him I wasn't afraid. He shook his head and his eyes went back to the red color.

"Prue" was the only thing he said right before he pressed me against the tree, his hands resting against the tree next to my head, looking up and down. I held my breath as he leaned closer, his lips close to my ear as I felt his breath on my earlobe. "I was hunting and then I smelled you, obviously. What were you doing?" he made me feel like a big pile of goo, his voice was deep, strong and with seriousness to it. His voice sounded dangerous, sexy, I took a shaky breath as his eyes bored into mine.

'I was hunting that bear and then I' I heard my voice was weak, like I was some nervous schoolgirl talking to her crush, I cleared my throat and looked back 'saw you' I swallowed 'draining the bear and I couldn't stop watching'

I saw his eyes darken while he looking at me, he could see and smell how his drinking had an effect of me. He leaned closer and he licked his lips, he moved closer, agonizing slow. Like he needed to be sure whether or not he could do this. "You're so" and then my cell phone started to ring, Uprising from muse.

'Shit Alice' I said as I grabbed my phone and picked it up.  
"Jane is on her way, you have to run" Alice shouted and I looked into Felix's eyes.

'Sorry but I have to run.' I said as I pushed him away but he grabbed my wrist. 'Jane is coming, I have to go Felix' I said as I looked in his eyes, I knew my eyes were showing fear and I pulled myself free. I ran into the forest, I was just in time.

But then I felt the pain in my head, it was torturous! I screamed in pain, falling to the forest floor.

_Jane!_ Shit, I wasn't in time, the pain was way worse than my change. I knew rage made a power useless so I made a decision and stood up, it was almost impossible, the pain was everywhere but pain meant you where alive.

'Is that all you can do Jane? Come on you can do better than that!' I heard her growl and they came into view. The pain got worse and I smirked, my plan was working. Although it was hard to think straight but then I reminded myself that Alice in the dungeon and the loner years were emotionally more painful, physical pain was bearable. I chuckled 'I guess I'll take your place if I decide to go to the Volturi, I bet Aro would like me more at his side then me Jane. I bet I could make him forget you!' if Jane was a cartoon character she would be red and steaming.

I needed a real comment, I knew Jane was Aro's fuckbuddy and I could use it to make her snap, then I could run. But I could hurt Felix with those next words, I saw how he was struggling to get to me and then I decided I could do it, he would understand that I needed to run.

The pain was really bugging me and I looked at Felix, hoping he would understand the lie I was going to tell. 'I bet I could be Aro's queen if I wanted to' I didn't want it and I hoped Felix understood that I didn't want it 'my power is more valuable as yours and I bed I can make him scream my name!' I heard Felix gasp and I glared at Jane 'you are replaceable Jane and you will never be Aro his queen, when I have him, he will ask Jane who?'

The pain stopped shortly and her rage made her power useless, she wanted to attack me. I looked at Felix and he was just staring at me. I mounted only you at him and then I ran. I ran as fast as I could towards the Cullens.

Jane was behind me, rage filling her and I skidded to a stop and turn around, I lit my lighter and made a fireball. Oh I would love to see that bitch her face when I threw it at her. She saw me and stopped "You can choose to run so I don't have to throw this" I said as I held up the fireball. I smirked; I loved feeling powerful over some other vampire.

She growled and turned around 'I'll be back', I just rolled my eyes. I was irritated because that bitch interrupted my alone-time with Felix, shit he almost kissed me. I would have felt his lips on mine.  
I groaned, why wasn't I allowed to kiss that guy? Why was God picking on me? Because I was the one that wasn't able to die? Because I lived as long as the universe?

I got into the Cullens home and Jasper made me relax, I smiled at him and winked 'Thanks Jasper' I said and he smiled, I still couldn't believe he had been a part of a strong newborn army, Alexander told me Maria's army was our biggest challenge. I shook my head to clear my mind, Alexander were forbidden thoughts.

"Prue my God, I was so worried when I saw I was too late" Alice said as she hugged me, I was flabbergasted and I hugged her back, taking in her scent. She smelled like roses on a rainy spring morning and I sighed happily.

'I'm great Alice, you know Jane's face right! It was epic to bug her like that. I loved it! And before you blame yourself listen to me. Because of you Jane found me running away from Felix instead of kissing him. What do you think would have happened when we were kissing? You made sure nothing huge has happened. He would have gone back to Aro and maybe I would never see him again. I must thank u Alice' I took a breath and smiled at her.

"Prue is right Alice, if you hadn't called, who would have known what had happened." Carlisle said as he smiled at me.

I was seated in the living room as Rosalie came in. She glared at me and I just smiled, I didn't know why she was acting like that. I didn't let it come to me and I grabbed an old necklace out off my back. It was a platinum chain necklace with a heart-shaped locket and a golden rose on the heart, the center of a rose was a small diamond and I thought it would be perfect for Rose. (url picture .com/media/a_ )

I grabbed it and ran after Rosalie 'Rosalie, can I come in? I have something for you' I tried to stay calm and keep the love in my voice but I was nervous as hell.

"Come in Prue" she sighed, when the door opened I looked inside the room and I was speechless, the room was beautiful and homey and safe and cozy and perfect.

'Wow, this room is so perfect! It's cozy and homey and I feel so safe here, like there is nothing that matters. Like you are away from the fucked up outside world, away from the real monsters out there, I wish I had this kind of room after Alexander ra' I held my hand in front of my mouth, glad that I hadn't said the words –_after Alexander had raped me_-, I looked up and Rose and she looked at me.

"Who is Alexander and what this that asshole did to you?"Shit, why was I babbling like that! Now I had to answer her, I had never told anyone about why I burned Alexander. That was my darkest secret, I even forced myself not to think of it but now I felt sick. I couldn't get that night out of my mind, I had to tell her.

I swallowed and took a deep breath.

'Alexander was my creator; he and his brother changed me. He survived biting me because he was a fast healer. My blood is venomous to a vampire; I think it's only venomous when I'm terrified. But that doesn't matter. So Alexander trained me to fight and he learned how I could control my power, he was obsessed with me and I had to call him Alex' I shuddered at the thought 'and because he was the only thing I knew, I listened to him. He wanted more off me than my power, he wanted my love, and he told me he loved me but I didn't love him. I hated him for what he had done to me. He had changed me in this monster and I knew I would never see Jack and my' I swallowed 'kids Thomas and Elisabeth back.' I started to sob uncontrollable and tried to compose myself, I took a shaky breath and continued. 'He told me he would kill them when I refused him, so I complied. He kissed me and touched me but that wasn't so bad, I knew he could easily have taken more. After 2 days he started to touch my lower parts and that night he asked me to come to his room. I got in his bedroom and I knew what he wanted, Jack was still mourning about my death but I knew he would be safe if I did this. After he was done with me he told me he had smelled my daughter and I knew he was right because he had a t-shirt of my girl. I smelled it and it smelled nice, but because she was my daughter it didn't smell tasty. He got me angry when he kept talking about how good she would taste.'

Rose looked at me with pain in her eyes, she felt with me. Did she lose a child or was she raped? I swallowed and then I grinned, remembering the revenge on Alexander. 'I knew anger fueled my power and I smirked at him. Telling him he would never be able to taste her because I wouldn't let him. Then I let him burn slowly, keeping him on the brink of death for 15 minutes. He begged me to stop like I had done but I just smiled and told him how good it felt to see him burn. After that happened one of the newborns said I was a slut for screwing the leader and I exploded, everything within a mile was burned to ash. I'm glad I burned that piece of shit to ash, every single rapist should be burned to death!'

She flinched at the words rapist and I looked at her. She sighed and she told me about Royce, what he had done to her and I hugged her. 'You have Emmet now, he's a great guy. You're big teddy bear right?' we talked some more and I told her about more about my kids, how I still loved him and that I was glad I hadn't forgotten about them. I showed her a picture of Jack, Thomas and Elisabeth and she brushed the picture of Elisabeth.

'This necklace is something I bought but I never wore it, I think it's perfect for you' I handed her the necklace and she looked at it and smiled widely. Her face said enough 'let's get out of this depressing mood and join the rest of your family; I know they heard the story too.'

The rest of the day was fun, I felt at home. How could that be possible after such a short time, Rose was starting to see me as a friend and I had Alice? We watched some movies, listened to some music.

I couldn't hold myself any longer as I seated myself behind the piano. I started to play the happy tune of Alice her song, she had written it at the early days off spring, when the roses had bloomed for the first time. It was an upbeat song but it still missed Alice on her violin.

Alice smiled as she looked at me play "My song The Blooming Rose!" she squealed.

'Yup, I never forgot it, but it misses something don't you think?' I said as the piece started again.

Alice looked at me confused as she started to think "I played the violin? Oh now I remember it! Jazzy I remember how to play!" she jumped up and down so excited that she was almost jumping against the ceiling. I chuckled and ended the music 'you should get yourself a violin Alice, you were talented as I human, I wonder what it will sound like now.'

Alice was all excited and talked about playing the violin with Nessie, Edward's daughter was leading it and she loved the sound of the violin.

At dawn I wanted to go home to grab my clothes but Alice stopped me, pushing some clothes in my hands. 'Annoying imp' I murmured as I saw the black miniskirt.

"You're going to wear it, you have stockings to stay warm in Alaska" I sighed "I'm right again" I rolled my eyes and dressed myself. A black miniskirt and a light ice blue long-sleeved shirt that showed my cleavage. Why the hell did I have to wear this shit? The humans would drool all over my appearance today.

'I hope you have a good reason for this Alice!' I shouted as I grabbed my black coat, I was glad I had a short coat else way you wouldn't have seen I was wearing a skirt. But then I saw the shoes, was she fucking serious? 6 inch heals for a school day?

'I'm not going to wear those black booths!' I shouted as I held those shoes in my hand.

"Trust me you will regret it when you don't wear them"

I sighed and put them on 'I guess I'll trust the psychic' Alice squealed and we were off to school.

The lessons were agonizing slow and all I could think about was Felix, what it would have been like if I had kissed him. Wondering how his lips would feel on mine, I needed to stop thinking about it or it would be visible when I bended. I was obsessed with a guy I barely knew and knew so well at the same time. It felt natural being with him, when he was near nothing else mattered.

When lunch finally came I needed fresh air. Alice smirked as I want to the front door; I stepped outside and took a deep breath. I must have been losing my eyes because I smelled cinnamon, chocolate and honey. I looked around and then I saw I wasn't dreaming, I wasn't losing my mind, Felix was standing at the other side of the road. I saw how his eyes, his now golden eyes, looked into the crowd and then they locked with mine.


	11. Surprise visit

I smiled as he saw me, walking closer to him, the corners of his mouth moved a bit upward into one hell of a sexy smirk. What did that guy do to me? He crossed the road at a fast humans pace never looking away from me, the human girls started to whisper.  
_Ohh who's hotty bad guy over there?  
Have you seen him, he's so hot. I wonder who his girlfriend is.  
Hello handsome over there, I bet I can have him._ I Almost growled and jumped on that bitch Jenna, the typical fake-blonde-that-fucks-every-single-guy-that-she-can-get-her-hands-on.

She walked in front of him and Felix pushed her aside "excuse me, I'm looking for my girl and I don't need a fake-blonde to stand in my way" I chuckled as he said that, oh would love to see her face when he walked up to me. And he had said I was _his_ girl, I couldn't get the smile of my face as he walked up to me.

"Prue, I just needed to see you. I kept thinking about you, I can't even think straight." I smiled as I jumped in his arms. _Eager much?_

'I know I can't stop thinking about what would have happened if Jane hadn't interrupted us. But I got back at her, I didn't mean the stuff I said to hurt her, you're the only one for me and I only saw you twice and it was acting on instincts, I feel bad that I said something that could have hurt you' he shushed me by pressing his against my lips.

"Shush, I loved what you did to Jane, I don't really like that little manipulative bitch and I know you detest Aro." Then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the side off the school building so we where alone. He pressed me against the wall "you have no idea what I have been thinking of you pressed against the wall" his voice was husky and his eyes where darker with lust.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and pulled him closer, whispering in his ear 'Maybe you have to show me someday' nibbling at his earlobe, _god the taste_, he shivered and I pulled back so I could look in his eyes witch where pitch-black now. I licked my lips in anticipation, moving my hands upward so they rested in his hair. His hair was soft as silk, black silk. I gently pulled him closer, wanting to kiss him.

I gasped as his lips were suddenly pressed on mine, I kissed him gently but his kissing was urgent, dominant and I fought back, fighting for dominance but letting him take the lead as I parted my lips.  
His tongue gently entered mine and I sucked the tip, making him moan softly. Then he took my bottom lip between his teeth and I moaned, pressing myself closer to his body. I clutched my hands in his hair, tugging it lightly.

Way to soon he broke the kiss and I whimpered at the loss of contact witch made him chuckle.  
"Babe, I have to go or Jane will hunt me down. I told her my run would take 10 minutes and I'm away for 30minutes now." I smiled weakly as I released him so he could take a step back, his eyes roamed over my body and he growled softly. _God I love that noise, it's such a turn on!_ "You look amazingly beautiful, I need to go before I lose my control and break down that thin wall."

'Hmm' I said as I stepped closer, looking in his eyes as I smiled. 'How much I would love to break down that wall, I don't think it's smart. You don't want to expose us do you? Now go back to that bitch before she finds you here, I want us to be a surprise when Aro comes' I purred softly, seeing how he swallowed, his eyes still dark with lust. I pecked him on his lip and looked up at him.

'Now go before I have to force you to leave' I said smiling widely, still feeling like floating on a soft cloud after the kiss.

He still didn't move so I got behind him and pushed him forward 'If you don't go I'll have to burn you again, how are you going to explain that to your friends' I said chuckling, placing my hand on his ass and squeezing it gently as I turned up my body heat. Leaning forward as I whispered in his ear 'you have to leave love' and then he was gone.

I squealed and jumped up and down like a hyperactive Alice and clapping my hands. I straightened my skirt and walked into the lunchroom, replaying the kiss in my head and smiling widely as I seated myself on the Cullen table.

'Alice you where right again! I wished I had worn higher heels, you should have seen his face when he saw what I was wearing!' I said excitedly, noticing no one but Alice knew what I was talking about, Edward could read it in my mind if Bella wasn't shielding him of course.

"I saw! He was drooling all over you; it was weird to see that guy smirk girl. Carlisle won't believe it if you tell him!" Alice squealed making faces turn towards our table.

"Okay can someone please explain what the hell you guys are sister-talking about?" Rosalie sneered; I chuckled as she was curious. "And what has Carlisle to do with it?"

'Okay one long story short, Felix is my mate, he let me escape twice and today he came here and kissed me after changing his diet.' As I said that all the Cullen's faces where shocked and both Alice and I started laughing.

'That was unexpected wasn't it?' I said as Emmet's booming laugher filled the lunchroom.

"You mean that guy is your mate and he chose to be a vegetarian after more than 2000 years?" he had problems to keep his laughter and voice down but managed. We were all laughing in the end.

"Seriously?"Emmett asked as I stopped laughing.

'No I'm just shitting you that one of the Volturi is my mate, let alone the biggest guy just because I have a thing for you Em, I want to steal you from Rose that's why I imagined all that stuff.' And we were laughing again. Jenna glared at me from the other side of the room. 'See that fake blonde over there, Felix was very rude and now she is pissed at me! And Alice what is the deal with Carlisle? How the hell does he know Felix? It isn't just from the various encounters you guys had, that's just unlikely.' I looked Alice, demanding for an explanation.

"Carlisle was part of the Volturi for a while." She answered me.

'Carlisle?' that sweet fatherly figure that couldn't kill another human being and accepted me as a family member? He's serving the devils reincarnation? Seriously? Alice just nodded.

Edward went home before the end of the last class and I seated myself down, Jenna was stalking me and I didn't know what she wanted, she was just a human that felt jealous and intimidated by me.

I tried to take notes but my thoughts kept going back to Felix his kiss, geez he was good! He made me feel tingly and warm and floating, I sighed. I was really obsessed with the guy, what was wrong with me? Every little thing made me think of him. The color black reminded me of his hair, trees made me think of how I saw him hunting and a fucking wall reminded me of our first encounter and the way his lips had felt against mine, how his body felt against mine, how heat was flowing through my body when I saw or touched him.

He was my mate and the need for him was all consuming, I couldn't even think straight. My feelings for John where strong but it was nothing compared to what I felt for Felix, when he touched me I didn't think about my past only about the present and how much I wanted him to take me, how much I wanted him to make me his. I felt he was mine, it was weird the feeling of possessiveness I felt about him. It bothered me when someone else looked at him.

I got in Alice her car, the yellow Porsche.

'I miss my car' I said as I seated myself in the back as Jasper got in the front next to Alice.

"Rose is on her way to get it, I know you would say yes so I texted Rose to get your red Porsche" I chuckled when Alice said that.

'You don't have to be a psychic to figure that one out, you could tell me when Felix comes back to give me a visit.'

"It depends on Jane Prue; he has to be careful that he doesn't get caught. He smelled like you and he had to take a shower, he almost got caught and Jane kept asking him why he suddenly decided to change his diet. She's very suspicious and she is pissed that you kept bitching her and she's angry that Felix let you escape twice."I gasped. "Don't worry, he told them he saw you attending college and he said he wanted to infiltrate here to watch you. That pleased Jane and they called Aro, if you don't decide to come after Felix was in college for 2 weeks he would come to try and persuade you."

'That guy is fucking delusional, Aro I mean, over my pile of ashes that I serve him!' I snarled, making Jasper use his gift to calm me.

"But Felix wouldn't want to leave the Volturi, it's his life" she answered as we pulled over on the Cullen driveway.

'He changed maybe he would want to stay with me and we can visit Aro sometimes if he really wants. And if I really can't persuade Felix to stay with me, then I will think of joining him' I said coldly as I got out of my car. I would do anything to stay with Felix, but leaving Alice? I had her back and now she had to slip away from me jet again?

"No you're not leaving me Prue! Not for some guy!" she spit back.

'Some guy? Felix is my mate Alice, I didn't choose that and how would u feel if I called Jasper some guy? What if he was one of the Volturi? What would u have done? Really Alice I don't get u! Don't u want me to get happy? My life has been shitty from the day they took you away and now you don't want me to have happiness for your own selfish reasons? You have no idea what my life was like as a vampire! I've been through hell! I thought you would be the one that understood me but I guess I was wrong. I think you still see me as some dirt like you had said the first day!' I was furious and I felt I was about to explode so I ran into the forest, maybe hunting would calm me.

I heard her calling my name, her voice was hurt but she had hurt me the first day too. I just ran faster until I reached a small clearing with snow on the floor, ice hanging down the trees and a small stream of water ran through it and I seated myself on a rock.

Why had I shouted at Alice like that?

Why had I such strong feelings for a guy I barely knew?

Why did I explode just because she called him some guy?

Was she right about Felix? Wouldn't he want to give up his position in the Volturi for me?

Would he give up his life for me?

Or would I have to give up my life?

I growled in frustration! 'Goddamnit why did I end up in this shit?' I shouted as I pulverized a small rock. I needed to calm down or I would burn down this forest. I concentrated on my breathing and the sound of the water stream.

When I opened my eyes it was dark, a bright full moon eliminated the world around me, and a silver light was cast over the world. Like the forest was covered by a huge silver and blue blanket, I needed to go back to the Cullens.

I got up when I heard a howl of a wolf, the hairs in my neck rose and I was terrified.

What the fuck?

I took another deep breath and I smelled it, a sweet scent, sweeter than a vampire and it was calling to me. It didn't smell eatable but I wanted to know where that scent came from.

My head said to follow the scent but my instincts told me to run.

Then I heard a branch crack behind me and I turned around as the sweet scent was all around me.

I couldn't believe what I saw, a huge black werewolf was standing in front of me and I was paralyzed.

It was almost 8 foot tall, his teeth where bared as he looked at me with glowing yellow eyes.

Then it growled and leaped towards me.


	12. Werewolves are not a myth

I looked at the wolf head, the beast was black and its eyes where a glowing yellow color. The werewolf was running towards me on two legs and it was growling. I swallowed and concentrated, hoping fire would be effective. I snarled at the wolf and got into my defensive crouch, my body was heating up as I looked the wolf in its eyes.

I putted my hand in front of me, while I lit a lighter, throwing balls off fire at its chest, it yelped in main and growled as it jumped towards me, I quickly moved left and turned around. The wolf crashed into a tree and got up growling. The werewolf glared at me and stood on all fours, ready to jump and attack.

I threw another fireball but now I aimed for the arm, I moved my hands together and started to create a line of fire towards the werewolf's arm, making the monster howl in pain. I held my breath and prayed my lighter wouldn't give up on me.

The werewolf looked me in my eyes for the last time and then it ran away on four legs.

My knees buckled in shock and I fell to the floor. I was shocked; I had survived a werewolf attack! They were real and they were very strong, the blaze of fire I had projected to the wolf was 10 times the deadly amount for a vampire. Fire didn't kill them, it only hurt them badly.

I had to get back to the Cullens and tell them about the werewolf I saw, I jumped up and ran.

As I ran into the living room I was still terrified. What if that monster had followed me? I started to pant, as the realization hit me, that werewolf could have followed me here.

"Prue? Are you okay you're future was gone for a while! What happened?" I looked at Alice and she could see the terror in my face.

'Werewolf, I have seen a fucking werewolf! Like the ones in the movies, the half man half wolf ones. It attacked me but I managed to scare it off with my gift. That thing was scary as hell, what if it followed me?' then I noticed Nessie on the couch with Bella and Edward, Rose and Emmett came running down the stairs and Carlisle and Esme were standing at the dining table. Then I felt waves off safety and calmness wash over me, Jasper was close and I started to relax. 'It was huge and fast, I could barely follow its movements with my eyes. We can't go hunting with a full moon, it's too risky.'

I took a deep breath as Nessie came towards me; she placed her hand on mine and showed me relaxing colors, memories of her and Alice, showing me how Alice searched for information about our parents and about me. I couldn't help but smile at the 16-year-old-looking girl, she was a real beauty. 'Thank u Nessie, I really needed that and no it wasn't like Jake. Your dad has seen it through my mind.' _How did you scare it away? How were you able to burn its arm? _It was strange to hear her voice in my mind, a soft and kind voice and then I saw her eyes. They were chocolate brown and I saw my own daughter, she had the same eyes. I cleared my mind 'I can control fire, sweetie'

Memories of my daughter started to play through my mind, how she took her first steps, her hands on my belly when I was pregnant.

'Excuse me' I said as I gently pushed her away, needing time on my own. I had to stop thinking about _her_ 'I'm sorry' I mumbled as I ran to my room and seated myself down on the couch.

I heard a knock on the door and I smelled Rosalie 'Come in Rose' I said in a shaky voice, as it trembled like I was crying. She opened the door and seated herself next to me; I showed her the picture of my daughter Elisabeth, my 3 year old girl. 'She had chocolate brown eyes and when I saw Nessie I thought of her, wondering how she would have looked like. I just miss her like crazy, she was my daughter and they took her from me and my 1 year old boy.' Rose putted my hand over my shoulder and gave me comfort, I knew she understood. She never had a baby but she knew she couldn't have one, never. I should have been happy that I had a child and that I've seen it grown but it hurt, if you lose your own kid. The desperate feeling, the pain it's indescribable. I was glad they both lived their lives and got their own kids; there were still descendants of my kids alive.

I laid my head against her shoulder and swallowed, I got up and smiled 'Okay that's enough off depressed moments, let's go and meet Nessie' I said and Rose looked a bit puzzled, I squeezed her hand and smiled 'I'm okay Rose, it was just a bit unexpected.'

We both came down smiling and Nessie's face was one of pure shock and wonder. 'Sorry for stealing your auntie Rose! You reminded me of my daughter Elisabeth and then I thought of my son Thomas, it's nothing you did Ness, it were just some memories.' I danced down the stairs and I showed her the picture of me, Jack and my kids.

She looked at them and smiled "She's real pretty Prue, I'm sorry that this life stole them from you." I wrapped my arms around her, warming my body so my embrace was warm.

'Nice to meet you Reneesme, I'm Prue Alice's sister' I said in her ear and she laughed lightly, removing the tension from the room. 'Sorry for my terrible mood swings Jazzy!" I said as I winked at him.

"It runs in the family, doesn't it darling" he said in his southern accent, making Alice nudges him in his side.

'Your dad told me you played the violin! Did you know Alice used to play it really good?' she shook her head and I playfully glared at Alice 'Maybe you can teach her' I said winking at Nessie, which made her jump up and down with joy.

'Carlisle can I talk to you please?' I said as I walked towards Carlisle, he reminded me off my father and I smiled at him. I knew why Alice was so comfortable, they were exactly like our parents and her subconscious linked it to our real parents. I didn't remember their names; they were just mom and dad.

"Sure, follow me to my office." I smiled and followed him inside his office, a huge book shelve dominated one of the walls and another was filled with paintings. I seated myself down on a chair and looked at Carlisle who was seated at the other end.

I sighed 'Felix is my mate' I said as I looked at my own hands, nervous of what Carlisle was about to say.

"Felix? That was about time, he's created in the old Greece. I thought he would be stuck with Heidi forever." Carlisle mumbled that last part to himself but I had picked it up.

'Who's Heidi?' I heard myself ask in an angry tone, not liking the fact that he mentioned her because I mentioned Felix bothered me.

"Heidi was interested in Felix and he ignored her advanced for more than 1500 years but then he was to sexually frustrated and he needed a 'fix' so he turned to Heidi, she's been his release for the last 500 or 700 years. But he doesn't feel a thing for her and he tries to keep her at a distance but she's persistent." He claimed and I took a deep breath.

'I'll show her that Felix is mine now!' I snapped at Carlisle and I turned to look at the paintings.

Carlisle chuckled "you're not going to make friends there" he said as my eyes roamed over the painting of the Volturi.

'Who said I'm going there? Felix changed his diet for me! Maybe he will stay with me and leave the Volturi?' that last sentence came out as a question, I didn't know if he was going to give up his position at the Volturi guards. They were his friend and companions for almost 3000 years, who was I to take that from him.

"He stopped killing humans?" Carlisle's voice was full of shock and wonder, and I smiled at him.

'Golden eyes suit him! But about my encounter with that thing, what do you know about werewolves?'

"Aro said they had eliminated every single werewolf on the planet! Felix was the one that lead the werewolf hunt, he kept telling him about those fights. He was proud that he could kill a werewolf on his own." I looked at Carlisle flabbergasted.

'He killed one on his own? How the hell is that possible? It took ten times more fire to hurt the werewolf then it would take to kill a vampire.' I just couldn't imagine my Felix fighting such monster.

_My Felix?_ Where did that came from? And where did the hate to Heidi come from. God I didn't even know what she looked like! Okay she had fucked with my Felix, I growled. _Great_ I'm jealous about someone that's no match for a mate and I already hated the girl.

"Well he said it is very hard to kill a werewolf and that it takes all of his strength to kill one. Silver is a myth, just like the stakes" I snickered, like wood would pierce marble. "They wounded the werewolf and then they ran, when the full moon was over they would look at a human with the same wound as the wolf. Then they would kill the human by draining the human, shredding the corpse to pieces and burn the remains. But I don't know what he let out and I'm not sure if there is another way to get rid of a werewolf." Wow I never heard Carlisle talking so long.

I smiled at Carlisle and thanked him, this night would be long. I head how Alice was laughing when she gave Nessie a make-over, I wanted to join them but I wasn't ready. I didn't want to disappoint Nessie. If I broke down again she would feel sorry but I didn't need pity.

I seated myself in my room and placed the picture on my desk.

I looked at the picture and sighed, and then someone knocked on the door. 'Who is it?' I asked softly, there was no need to shout in a house full of vampires.

"Its Nessie aunt Prue" did she just call me aunt Prue? She saw me as family?

'Come in Ness' I said as I smiled widely at her and looked her in the eyes, her eyes where darker than those of Elisabeth. She had Jack's eyes and my black hair, Thomas had my green eyes and he had dirty blonde hair like Jack. 'Sorry for my behavior, I just wondered how my daughter would have looked like when she reached your age.'

"It's okay aunt Prue, I can't even imagine how hard it is to leave your kids because you have no other choice." I shrugged and we stated talking about our lives. I told her about Jack and she told me about Jake, a shapeshifter and her best friend. How Bella had felt about him and Edward, dawn had come sooner than I ever thought would be possible.

I had fallen in love with Nessie; I could only wish that my daughter was as nice as Nessie.

I took my own car to school and turned on the radio.

When you're gone by Avril Lavigne was playing and I immediately thought of Felix.

I've never felt this way before;  
everything that I do reminds me of you!

That was exactly how I felt, everywhere I looked I saw him, and every little thought reminded me of him. God I was losing my mind over a guy, now even a werewolf reminded me of him.

How hot it would look when he fought a werewolf, the way he had drained that bear. 'Hmmmmmm' I purred, I shook my head and looked at the road, following Edward's Volvo towards the school building.

I parked my car and went towards a class called 'Mythology and Folklore' it was an extra lesson; if you attended one of those classes you made a good impression on the teachers. None of the Cullens was interested in that class because most of those myths were untrue.

I didn't care, it was fun to hear humans discus and prove that those stories were myths. Or finding out there are believers that believe all the myths. I walked towards the class and the hairs in my neck raised as I got into the classroom.

The classroom was filled and I seated myself at the back. The teacher would come soon Mister Wolfe. I chuckled at the name, wolf and he was going to talk about vampires and werewolves first.

I took a breath and I smelled the same scent as in the forest, a werewolf. I swallowed and took another breath, it was only a hint of the scent, like it was washed away with the rain and there was still a bit of the scent lingering around.

Mister Wolfe got inside and then I saw his arm was burned, the same arm as where I wounded the werewolf! This couldn't be true could it?

Then the teacher turned his head and he looked directly at me.


	13. Mythology and Folklore

I swallowed as a shiver ran down my spine, goosebumps rising along with the shiver. My instincts told me to run and get away from that monster, but my will was stronger. He probably didn't even remember I was the vampire he had attacked; maybe he thought I was human.

I looked in his eyes and they where blue, a light ice blue color, nothing like the glowing yellow in his wolf-form. His eyes were locked with mine and there was a hint of recognition in his eyes that was quickly replaced by confusion.

I felt really uncomfortable, he was eyeing me as I seated myself down and he kept his eyes on me. My instincts screamed to run away! It made me feel quite nervous, that guy gave me the creeps with the way he looked at me.

"I'm Mister Wolfe and today we are going to discus vampires and werewolves." I would have chuckled but his voice sounded deadly, I tensed up as he started to move.

Every nerve in my body screamed to get as far away as possible from that monster. He started to explain the stereotypical werewolf and vampire. Then I noticed I wasn't breathing so I took a long breath trough my nose, his scent hit me and I looked at him taking another breath trough my nose.

Why did he smell so good?

I shook my head and looked down on my paper. My body was screaming to run and my mind told me to run up to the guy and cover myself with his scent, it was intoxicating, it lured me towards him. I didn't have to listen or look to know where he was, I could feel a tingle on my skin wherever he was standing.

"A vampire can be killed with stakes, holy water, and exposure to sunlight and of course fire! They are soulless monsters that survive on human-blood. They are creatures of the night and their only enemy is a werewolf. Werewolves are half wolf and half human, they only turn at full moon and their weaknesses are their human-form and silver. But when in the wolf-form they are unstoppable, they will hunt for a pray human or vampire but vampires are their favorite pray. Werewolf saliva is venomous for a vampire; a bite of a werewolf is deadly for a vampire. Vampire venom is also deadly for a werewolf, so they can kill each other but not without difficulties. Werewolves or lycans are the natural enemy off the vampire or cold-one. Now there are different vampire and werewolf legends which are spread across the net right now. TV-shows give us an idea how a vampire or werewolf would look like. Think about 'Buffy The Vampire Slayer', 'The vampire diaries' and movies like 'an interview with a vampire'. Now I want you guys to separate in two debate-groups, one pro-vampire and one pro-werewolf." I rolled my eyes and looked at the teacher. Why the hell did he do that kind of debate first? Did he know what I was? Did he know he was a werewolf?

"What if you don't want to be that kind of 'monsters' ?" I asked, knowing I hadn't chosen this life as a vampire, that there was nothing I can do to change it. Did he have a choice when he changed? Or did he like being a werewolf.

He almost growled at me "Just pick a kind and debate, you don't have a choice just like the ones that are turned in such monsters." I grumbled and seated myself at the vampire table. Far too close to that thing if you asked me. I thumped my foot on the floor, anxious to get out of here. Did this class never end? I glanced around debating which way would be the fastest way out. Why was I so pumped up? I had wounded him and I was sure I could kill him if I wanted to.

Their where three people pro-vampire and 5 people pro-werewolf, stupid humans! Why in heavens name would you want to pick a stinking deformed mutt?

"Miss Brandon and Mister Valron, you are the first to debate against each other." Mister Wolfe on the other hand couldn't be close enough, he was practically breathing in my neck, and I could feel his hot breath at the back of my head. It was hard to focus when your instincts scream to run.

I stood up and faced the other student. He was checking me out and he tried to be subtle about it but I could tell. Vampire senses where better than human senses so it wasn't so subtle for me. He was a jock, you could tell because of the muscles and the ego dripping of him, he thought he could get any girl. This debate was going to be interesting, I was going to show that stupid mutated mutt how much I hated his kind, how much I didn't want to be close to that thing.

"Cynthia you're pro-vampire, why did you pick vampire above a werewolf?" Mister Wolfe asked.

"Well that's easy sir, I don't want to turn in a ravenous mutated mutt." I smiled sweetly at him "And the ripping of clothes when you change, I don't really like that idea, buying new clothes because you ripped one of your favorite shirts. Vampires are strong the entire time, well if they don't go out in the sun of course. Vampires are immortal and they are attractive to their pray, something you can't say about a lycan but I guess that obvious." I kept the smile on my face as I looked at the brown haired kid in front of me. Knowing Mister Wolfe's face would be red with anger but no he chuckled at my answer! He fucking laughed! What was wrong with that mutt?

"Thomas" I swallowed as I tried not to think about my son, I shook my head "Why did you pick the lycan?" Mister Wolfe asked.

"I like the idea of being able to walk in the sun and have no memory of your attacks, the heightened senses and the ability to kill a vampire." I rolled my eyes.

"Vampires can walk in the sun with a special ring, they only hunt to survive, they have heightened senses and they can kill a werewolf too. So I don't see why you pick a werewolf, a vampire has the same keen senses and they can survive a werewolf attack if they want to. So why is a werewolf better then a vampire?" I was good in debating, thanks to my interest in political science back in 1901.

"Well werewolves still have a soul!" he said simply.

"Who sais vampires don't have a soul? I mean vampires feed on human-blood so they can survive, it's not like they can change that. And why are there stories about vampires that survive on animal-blood? If a vampire doesn't have a soul! Why would they even bother on hunting animals which aren't attracted or drawn to a vampire, which means the effort is greater to feed even though it doesn't fill a vampire as much as human-blood. So that is proof that vampires do have a soul, because they value human life." I looked back at Thomas and he was confused "If you ask me werewolves are the soulless creatures, they hunt to kill, and a vampire hunts to survive."

"Well I also don't like the idea of living for the rest of eternity; you must get bored after a while. Why would anyone like to live forever with the memories off all the humans you have killed? If they really have a soul, how can someone with a soul live with those murders?" he replied after a few seconds of silence "werewolves don't remember the killings, I would rather not know that I killed something than live with the memory of killing someone"

"You have a good point there Thomas, but what if you killed your own daughter or son without knowing it? And as a vampire you can choose what kind of people you kill a werewolf can't, they attack anything that moves. If I was a vampire and I had no other choice then hunt humans, I would kill murderers, rapists and criminals. I would save lives by killing them; okay it's not an approval for killing someone but its better then killing children or an innocent old lady. A werewolf can't pick who he kills, a vampire can choose. Isn't it better to save lives by killing one human, then kill a human without saving lives?" I was vaguely aware that was talking about my own past, that I hunted down criminals because I didn't know that I could survive on animal-blood but I wanted to tell Mister Wolfe that I preferred my own kind. My senses where on overdrive; shivering whenever he moved, stepping away when he came closer, almost attacking him when he cleared his throat.

Thomas was speechless, he couldn't counter my arguments and then I was aware that Mister Wolfe moved. The tingling intensified even more as I knew he was standing right behind me, he could touch me if he wanted to. I shivered at the thought of him touching me. Wasn't he aware I was a vampire? Why did he have to be so close, my breathing hitched and his scent kept luring me towards him but I was strong enough to ignore it. I knew what he was and I wanted to be as far away from him as I could. Where was Felix when you needed him?

"Very well done Cynthia, you were good with the arguments. And you were true about the legends about vampires that consume human-blood" _obviously, I'm that kind of vampire stupid ignorant mutt_. "And you're correct about the fact that werewolves don't pick their pray like a vampire. I'm impressed. Okay now we want the next two people"

I didn't pay attention to the next groups and I tried not to think on how he had said my name, like he owned me or something. Why on earth had I taken Cynthia? Why not Prue? I listened better to Prue then I listened to Cynthia. Right Prue reminded me of my sister so that's why I went as Cynthia.

My thoughts were abruptly forced back to the lycan as he moved closer to me, he smiled at me and I glared back.

_Stay the fuck away from me! I know what you are!_

When class was dismissed I ran to my next class as fast as humanly was possible, Alice came running at me and hugged me tightly.

"God Prue I was so worried, your future had disappeared! What happened?" she said a bit too loud for my ears.

"Alice I'm fine, Mister Wolfe was the cause off your blindness, he's the werewolf that attacked me in the forest but he didn't recognize me, at least I don't think he recognizes me." She looked in my eyes and stared at me. "What?"

"That's dangerous, if he finds out you're a vampire!" I put my finger on her lips.

"Hush Alice, nothing happened and he acted like a normal human being towards me. It's no biggie!" she just glared at me.

"Got to go to my next class Alice" I was slightly annoyed, why she acted like I couldn't do a thing without someone watching me. Hell! I could burn every single member of the Volturi guard if I wanted to, I could take over the power. I could kill Aro and replace him!

But the truth was that I was terrified of that man, he gave me the creeps. I couldn't shake the feeling that he was close and that he was watching me. I shivered again, goosebumbs trailing from the nape off my neck till my lower back. I glanced around but couldn't see a thing, his scent still lingered on my clothes but he wasn't around. That wolf made me paranoia; I needed to get a grip on myself!

The lesson was dragging slowly, Edward and I talked a bit about Nessie and I told him about my daughter and son. I tried to keep Alexander out of my mind but the teacher went talking about Alexander The Great, why was life so hard. I couldn't help but think about what he had said to me before he raped me, how he had threatened me so I would comply with his request.

_Sorry Edward, it's just his name! I can't stay here any longer._

I got up and rushed outside.

"Is there a problem Miss Brandon?" I could feel the tears sting in my eyes , the tears that never came. I cleared my throat and looked at the teacher.

"It's not your fault sir; I just can't hear the name Alexander. Something personal and I would like to go before I start crying" I whispered it to the teacher, knowing only the teacher and Edward would be the ones that heard my statement.

I ran outside and seated myself on a bench at the back off the school-building. I placed my elbows on my knees and putted my head in my hands. Why was everything so hard? Why couldn't I just move on? I sighed and tried to clear my head.

My phone vibrated so I took it out of my pocket.  
**Prue, Heidi is coming 4 Felix. She will meet him in the clearing. Time to show her who his mate is ;). Go get him Tigre! Raawwwrrr**

I chuckled at the message, so Alice. And I would surely show Heidi that Felix was mine now, she would feel it if she didn't listen. I started walking towards the forest, hating the fact that there were allot of people outside. I grumbled and quickly got into my car and sped down the school's parking lot. I drove to the Cullen's home and parked Mary next to Alice's yellow Porsche, I got out of my car and sped towards the clearing.

I ran as fast as I could as I smelled Felix his scent, I moaned softly.

It felt like I hadn't smelled him in years, as I got closer to the clearing I smelled another scent. It smelled like mint and cookies, Heidi. I growled as I thought of her with _my_ Felix.

I moved even faster, pushing myself to my limits. I just couldn't stand the thought that he was alone with his friend with benefits, the thought of him with another woman made me sick. He was mine for crying out loud, I was going to kill that bitch with my own hands if she even tried to touch him. I snarled as I heard what Felix was saying.

"Heidi? Why did you come here? I asked you not to come!" Felix was angry; I could hear the snarl when he talked.

"Come on Lexy, I know it's been months since _we_ had some fun!" her voice was seductive and silky. I wanted to tear that bitch to pieces, when he said no she should respect that. And LEXY ? Why would she name him like her dog? I wanted to jump at her and rip her throat out!

"Heidi, get your hands off me!" he said the words separately and I heard his growl, their voices where getting stronger, I was close. I stopped were the trees ended and looked at her. She was even beautiful for a vampire. She was gorgeous and statuesque with long, lustrous mahogany hair and long legs. Shit she was a walking wet dream for men, Rose was still more beautiful but that was probably because I liked her.

"Heidi, I'm serious! GET" he pulled her hand of his waist "YOUR HANDS" I thought it was time to intervene.

I ran till I was standing behind Heidi, I turned up the temperature in my hand so I would burn her when I touched her, and pulled her off Felix.

"Get your dirty hand off MY mate Heidi" I spit at her as I turned around and glared at her. She was rubbing her shoulder, which was probably hurting like hell.

I could feel how Felix was looking at me, he was speechless. I got into my crouch and grinned at her "Lost your tongue Heidi?" I said her name with as much acid as I could manage and she was just staring at me.

She got up and snarled at me "You BITCH, how dare you to burn me! I'm going to rip your head off" I jumped as I heard Felix menacing growl behind me; it was a lion-growl instead of my kitty-snarl.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Heidi! She's my mate and nobody is allowed to harm her or they have to deal with me" with these words he stood in front of me and I saw the terror and confusion on her face as Felix glared at her in a defensive crouch. "I don't need your special attention anymore, I have Prue for it now!" his voice was soft but threatening.

"No! She can't be! She can't steal you from me!" her voice was growing hysterical and pained "she can't be your mate, she can't be" I looked her in the eye and kept my face in an ice-cold pokerface.

"Felix I can take care of myself, and sorry to burst your little bubble but Felix is mine now" I snarled as her as I went to stand in front of Felix "Why don't you try to rip my head off bitch, I dare you!"

I heard the disapproval in Felix his grunt but ignored it. "And jealousy doesn't suit you girl, and why the hell do you call my mate lexy? He's not a dog or something, I would be careful, you won't want to mess with me girl! I can kill you easily, you have no idea how strong my gift is!"

"You little rat!" she shouted as she ran towards me and I grinned at her. 

I threw the fireball flying next to her ear.

"The next one won't miss you if you ever decide to touch my Felix again! Understood Heidi? Because you don't want to mess with me girl, I'm the eternal flame after all" I was shocked at how cold my voice sounded, even more shocked that Heidi seemed to have shit her own pants. She was afraid of me!

"I understand" she muttered annoyed and then she took a breath, her face was confused but then she ran off. "I'll have to inform Jane!" she shouted as she bolted off.

I smiled and looked up at Felix; I placed my hands at the side of his face and pulled him towards me.

I pressed my lips against his lips and kissed him gently; I wanted to deepen the kiss when I saw the look on Felix's face. One of concern and terror, I broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes.

"Felix? Is something wrong?" he just looked into my eyes and started panting. He didn't answer me.

"Felix? What's wrong, do you smell the werewolf? Because I scared him off and I know which human is a werewolf" his eyes grew even more concerned.

"Felix, please talk to me! What's wrong?"


	14. Finding out

**FPOV**

"Felix are you serious about this diet? You've fed of humans for almost 3000 years Felix! Why did you change your diet, I can clearly remember it when Carlisle tried to persuade you to his diet and you declined it Felix. Why did you change it now?" I snarled at Jane as she was being her irritating self again.

"Jane I told you, I got curious how they do it! What their motivation is, maybe I can even attend the college where the eternal flame is. I can watch her" I said as Demetri went out to hunt, he hated the arguments between me and Jane, he was pissed that my Prue was hard to track.

"I don't get it Felix, why do you even want to starve yourself and drink that pathetic excuse for blood! And have you forgotten about the Cullens? She's under their protection now." I rolled my eyes and looked away from Jane.

_She's Alice's sister for Christ sake! That's why she sticks with the Cullens!_

She was perfect; her green eyes seemed to look inside my long lost soul. I never had experienced such feeling, like there was an instant pull towards her. It pained me to stay away from her, I couldn't believe what I saw when I had pressed her against that wall the first time I had seen her.

She looked at me with those green eyes and her scent, like roses after a rainy day mixed with the smell of fresh baked cookies. I shook my head so I wouldn't groan at the though, I was glad when my phone buzzed.

I looked at the screen **Heidi**_**. **_I growled, what the fuck did she want from me? I had told her I didn't need her anymore, that we could just be friends. Since Prue I had no interest in other woman, Heidi was a good release because of her gift. Nothing more and nothing less, but now she meant nothing, the only woman I could see was Prue. She was mine and I was hers, I had even changed my diet for her.

"Are you going to get that Felix or are you going to let it ring?" Jane sneered as I was looking at the screen.

I snarled at her and picked up the phone. "What do you want Heidi?" I sneered into the phone.

"Lexy, what's wrong? Do you need me for some fun again?" I growled into the phone as she tried to sound seductive.

"Heidi like I told you already, I don't need your help!" I was really pumped up and the burn in my throat was bugging me more than ever. How did those vegetarians do this?

"I'm waiting in the clearing for you Felix and I know you need my help, you have a bit of a temper, don't you." Did she really mean it?

"What I asked you not to come here Heidi!" I snarled in the phone, Jane was smirking.

"You don't want to keep a lady waiting" and then she hung up the phone. She was infuriating and downright annoying! I ran out of the house and ran towards the clearing; I was going to show her that I didn't want her to come. I was going to show her I didn't need her anymore, I moved on.

When I got to the clearing I glared at Heidi.

She just smiled, that bitch got turned on when I was angry. I was so bored and done with her!

"What the fuck do you want from me?" I snarled as I stood in front of her.

She just looked at my eyes, my now golden eyes and she was confused and she remained silent. Then she came closer.

"Heidi? Why did you come here? I asked you not to come!" I was pissed and I was softly snarling and talking trough clenched teeth.

"Come on Lexy, I know it's been months since _we_ had some fun!" her voice was supposed to sound seductive and silky. She was really getting on my nerves, and then she stepped closer and pressed her hand against my chest.

But she wouldn't listen, instead her hand slowly moved down and rested on my waist, I knew what she was planning and it made me furious.

"Heidi, I'm serious! GET" I pulled her hand of his waist "YOUR HANDS" I wanted to shout off me when I saw Prue standing behind Heidi.

"Get your dirty hand off MY mate Heidi" she said after pulling her away from me, she turned around to glare at Heidi, and she was rubbing her shoulder. I smirked; she had burned Heidi because she had touched me. Prue was so beautiful when she was angry and protective about me. I really loved it when she said I was hers.

"Lost your tongue Heidi?" Prue's voice was demanding and terrifying, she showed dominance. At that moment I wanted to turn her around and kiss her, pushing her against a tree so I could make her mine.

"You BITCH, how dare you to burn me! I'm going to rip your head off" Heidi snarled at her, I jumped in front of Prue and growled at her. My growl was terrifying and I knew it, no-one was going to call my angle a bitch.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Heidi! She's my mate and nobody is allowed to harm her or they have to deal with me" I got into my defensive crouch and glared at her, keeping my voice low but menacing "I don't need your special attention anymore; I have Prue for it now!" I even got sick when I thought about her and me again, Prue was mine forever and no-one was coming between us.

"No! She can't be! She can't steal you from me!" her voice was growing hysterical and pained "she can't be your mate, she can't be" Heidi's voice was pleading; she still had that crush on me after all those centuries.

"Felix I can take care of myself, and sorry to burst your little bubble but Felix is mine now" she snarled as her as Prue stood in front of me "Why don't you try to rip my head off bitch, I dare you!" I grunted in disapproval, but in a way it was hot how she challenged Heidi. But the way she handled Jane was just indescribably hot, no-one had even dared to challenge her and Prue had did it. She was a little kitten that thought she was a lioness.

"And jealousy doesn't suit you girl, and why the hell do you call my mate lexy? He's not a dog or something, I would be careful, you won't want to mess with me girl! I can kill you easily; you have no idea how strong my gift is!" I liked it when she said Lexy and I chuckled when she thought it was a name for a dog.

"You little rat!" Heidi shouted as she ran towards Prue who was grinning at her, I could see she had something planned and then I saw her hand, she was holding a fireball; my babe was the eternal flame. Even Aro would be jealous of that, I would love to see his face if I told him she was mine.

When Prue threw the fireball next to Heidi's ear, her face was full of fear and knowing. She knew who Prue was. I liked the way she had control over everyone but when she was around me she gave herself to me, I was the only one that had control over her. God I was too obsessed with her.

"The next one won't miss you if you ever decide to touch my Felix again! Understood Heidi? Because you don't want to mess with me girl, I'm the eternal flame after all" Heidi was terrified when Prue talked to her in that cold voice, I had to force myself to think of something different than how Prue's anger turned me on before my body started to react.

"I understand" Heidi muttered annoyed and then she took a breath, her face was confused but then she ran off. "I'll have to inform Jane!" she shouted as she bolted off. _Shit!_ Jane would find out Prue was my mate.

Then Prue looked up at me and her eyes where gray. I loved those even more; gray was the most beautiful color for eyes. Jane had overheard a conversation that Prue had killed a human because she was outrageous about what John did to her, how could I blame her for it? If you find out that everything you knew was a lie.

I took a deep breath so her scent would calm me and then I smelled it.

Her lips pressed against mine and I gently kissed hers. I opened my eyes and took another breath trough my nose and then I smelled the addition to her scent.

_Werewolf_!

I looked at her in fear, we had killed the lycans, and all the female wolves were death so the lycans must have been extinct by now. This couldn't be true, but she had the scent of the wolf lingering on her.

"Felix? Is something wrong?" I looked her in the eyes but I couldn't bring myself to tell her that werewolves were real and that one of them had marked her with his scent. How was I going to tell her that?

"Felix? What's wrong, do you smell the werewolf? Because I scared him off and I know which human is a werewolf" she had seen the werewolf?

"Felix, please talk to me! What's wrong?" I looked her in her eyes and took a deep breath.

"That thing marked you Prue, that wolf marked you! But I don't understand why, you're not even human! Normally werewolves mark their human victim if they want a claim on them. It will make the human smell very appetizing for a vampire, which means that human will probably be drained by one of our kind. But I never knew werewolves marked vampires, they just don't do that." I told her everything I knew when I hunted those monsters down, they hunted our kin for fun and didn't care if someone saw it.

Werewolves were the worst kind of monsters, the only way to kill a wolf was to cut him to pieces and burn them. It wasn't an easy task; u would need at least five vampires to hold down a werewolf. Jane would cause the headache, Demetri would track one, Alec would paralyze it, I would rip the head off and Aro would burn that fucker to ash.

"Why don't werewolves mark vampires?" she asked me, she wasn't even scared that she was hunted by a werewolf.

"Because vampires can't get pregnant Prue. A werewolf marks a woman when he wants to protect her from other wolves and wants to reproduce. But because they are our enemies the marked one triggers our hunting instinct so our kind would be safe. But I don't understand why he marked you. I will need to consult Aro about this Prue!" but it got dark and I knew it would be too dangerous to stay outside.

"No that asshole has to stay away from me and my sister!" she shouted, it was weird that she shouted at me.

"Let me talk to Carlisle then, he will understand what we have to do. But we have to go before that werewolf changes, we need to go to the Cullens home right now!" I pulled her wrist and started to run towards the Cullen's home.

The psychic would see me coming but she would see it disappear when the sun had set, it was twilight now and we only had 2 minutes for the 10 minute run. We had to hurry but she wasn't running as fast as she could run.

"We have to go faster!" I knew my face was full of panic. She wasn't moving so I threw her on my back. "Hold on tight babe, I'm going bring us to the Cullens because you won't run fast enough" she was squirming and I ignored it and I ran as fast as I could.

The lycan's scent was messing with my senses; I couldn't smell the world around me properly. I knew it was risky but I wasn't going to leave her when there is a lycan that wants her for something.

It couldn't be to reproduce. But what could it be that forced that thing to mark her.

I felt how she laid her head on my shoulder and she licked my earlobe. _Why was she so distracting?_

I groaned and ran as fast as my legs could carry me, Prue just giggled. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

"I think Heidi understands that I'm yours now" I wasn't sure if I heard that right but I couldn't hold back the small purr as she told me she was mine. She kissed me in my neck and gently bit down on the skin there, licking the spot where she had bit me.

I moaned softly as I tried to focus, I was glad when we entered the driveway of the Cullens. I let her of my back and looked her in the eyes.

"We're here, now we have to go inside before that thing comes after you." I smiled at her and she pulled me towards the house.

**PPOV**

I was terrified when he had told me about the wolf marking me, it was strange. What did that thing want from me? Did it really think I was human? I couldn't understand it; my thoughts were whirling around in my head as I tried to run after Felix.

Heidi knew who I was and she was going to inform Jane. What would happen next? Would Aro come for me? What about the lycan? My life was fucked up, why couldn't anything be normal? Why did every bad thing have to happen to me?

He wanted to talk to Carlisle first instead of informing Aro; I was okay with it but not entirely happy about it either. What were they going to discuss? I had so many questions that I couldn't focus on running fast enough.

Suddenly he grabbed me and pulled me on his back. He was terrified for what could happen if the wolf changed now, but wolves only changed at full moon didn't they?

I clung to him as he ran, if it wasn't for the constant fear that the wolf wanted to get me I would have been laughing at this. Instead I leaned closer and laid my head on his shoulder, his scent was like coming home.

I couldn't help myself as I licked his earlobe, sucking it gently as he groaned. I giggled as he ran even faster, he was so overprotective.

I breathed on his ear and softly spoke "I think Heidi understands that I'm yours now" I knew he would like that, all males were the same. They liked it when you told them you were theirs forever; he was the only one I really felt safe with. The only man that could refer to me as his.

I smiled as he purred so softly that I barely heard it. I had made him purr for me! I felt quite ecstatic about that fact. I kissed his neck at the spot where humans had their artery and then I gently bit it, making sure I didn't pierce the skin. Then I licked the skin where I had bitten him, he tasted even better then he smelled. I would lick him forever if I could.

Way too soon we were at Carlisle's home. What would he say about Felix?

"We're here, now we have to go inside before that thing comes after you." I knew the wolf wanted me so I grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the house.


	15. Planning

**PPOV**

Before I was able to reach for the doorknob, Alice opened the door and jumped in my arms.

"Sis, I was so worried! You're future disappeared when it was getting dark. Everybody knows about the mark so they should be prepared. Are you okay? Oh Felix is here too!" Alice was babbling and she didn't even notice when I tried to push her of me.

"Alice I'm fine, can you please release me from this deathtrap?" I couldn't help the smile when she finally released me and pulled me into the house. I rolled my eyes at Felix as I got dragged into the house.

Carlisle went straight to Felix as I smiled at Rose and Emmett who were seated in the couch. Jasper and Esme were in the house but not in the living room, they would join us sooner or later anyway.  
I looked over my shoulder so I could look at Felix, he and Carlisle were hugging and Felix smiled and winked at me. I knew it was great for him to see Carlisle after all those years in a non-hostile way.

"Felix, my old friend it's been quite a while. I tried years to convince you that a vegetarian lifestyle was rewarding and you were to stubborn to change your diet. Prue comes along and you change all of a sudden, it harder then you thought isn't it?" I see how Felix releases Carlisle and nods.

"Way harder than I expected" Felix replied and I smiled at him mouthing 'I know you can do it love' He smiled at me and I turned to look at the rest of the Cullens when Jasper and Esme came into the living room.

Carlisle and Felix went to his office when Jasper sends down a calming wave towards me. I sighed and seated myself down "Why did that mutated mutt mark me?" I asked aloud, hoping one of them could give me an answer.

"Maybe it's because of your freaky fire-curveballs!" Emmett boomed and I smiled at him.

I started laughing "You mean my wicked curveballs Emmett!" everyone was laughing because of the relaxed atmosphere that Jasper created.

"So you're going to play catch with the mutt now?" Emmett said while laughing.

"Ha Ha Ha Emmett very funny and no I'm not a dog-person at all! They stink!" I said as Felix came down again. I ran towards him and jumped in his arms; he caught me and kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to infiltrate in your school and I'll do the same courses as you, that mongrel won't get near you again, amor" he whispered the last word in my ear and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Goosebumbs were rising when he called me amor.

"And what about BAOU ?"I asked as I released my grip and grabbed his hand.

"Who?" Felix asked as he looked down at me.

"Ohh Biggest Asshole Of the Universe, BAOU! That's my nickname for Aro!" I said as I smirked at Felix, he chuckled and then he turned me around so I had to look him in his eyes. He leaned towards me his eyes lingering on my lips, I licked them in anticipation.

"He's nicer then you think and I'm sure he will like you" I rolled my eyes and closed the distance. His lips brushed over mine and then he gently kissed me. He sucked my bottom lip as I captured his top lip between my teeth.

"Get a room!" Alice shouted.

I growled as I broke the kiss, I turned around and glared at Alice. "You annoying DWARF!" I shouted as I ran towards my sister, she stepped aside and I turned to look her in the eyes. "I can always borrow your room! IMP" she glared back and then we stared to laugh.

Every single vampire in the room was looking at us now. "It's like when we were kids, you always called me a dwarf and I hated it!" Alice sais as she releases me from the hug.

"Well Alice I knew you would remember the good stuff sooner or later!" I went back to Felix and he grabbed me by my waist.

"We will need to go to school a bit sooner, maybe you will even meet the mongrel!" I say as Rosalie chuckles.

"You're the one that attracts the mutts!" I giggled and smiled at Rosalie.

"So what about the Volturi? I mean they must be wondering what you are doing with me and why you changed your diet." I looked up at him as his phone buzzed.

"We'll find out what Aro thinks" he said as he looked at the display. "Aro what gives me the pleasure to be phoned by you?" Aro was speaking loud enough so every single member of the Cullens could hear what he was saying.

"Felix where are you? And what happened between you and the eternal flame?" he almost shouted into the phone.

"I'm with Carlisle Aro, Prue is living with them! She's the psychic's sister!" I rolled my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Wonderful, how extraordinary! But what happened between you and Heidi" I couldn't hold back the snarl that formed in my chest when Aro mentioned her name.

"Felix is my mate asshole! Hasn't Heidi told you that?" I yelled into the phone but Aro just laughed.

"She must be the flame, she's very flammable" I rolled my eyes as Felix took a breath.

"Aro we have a small problem, Prue is marked by a werewolf. I know we thought they were extinct but I'm sure there are still some lycans left. I'm going to infiltrate the school, I'll make sure the lycan won't get near Prue" he said into the phone.

"I'll be there as fast as I can with Alec; we will hunt that lycan down to protect the flame." Aro replied.

"Her name is Prue Aro, a little respect for my mate!" Felix said angrily. Aro just laughed and then he hung up the phone. "We will have to make sure that Prue is accompanied every second of the day. Hunting will happen in groups of four and at daytime. The mutt might recognize me because I usually am the last face a lycan saw. When werewolves die their minds get connected like shifters and they see who kills the werewolf. I'm kind of a huge enemy of the lycans."

"I would love to see that mutt's face when he sees me with you, love." He chuckled and smiled at me.

"We will have to wait and see then wont we, amor" he smiled at me as we went to sit at the dining table. We talked about the scent, how it was appealing to a vampire and that we had to thrust our instincts. "Werewolves can change every night and they can control the change as long there is no full moon. But when there is a full moon they can't control the change and they are stronger during a full moon. During a lunar eclipse they can't change and they are the weakest. Those are the basic things you need to know." Felix talked some more about his hunting trips and how he had managed to kill a werewolf on his own.

The only way to kill a werewolf was by disassembling his head from its body, ripping it to pieces and burning it to ash, the same as a vampire. There was no cure for a werewolf, just like there was no cure for vampirism.

Before we knew it we were on our way to school, Felix was sitting next to me on the passenger seat. Looking through numerous files.

"So who are you going to be?" I asked as I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm going as 25 year old Felix Prospera. I'm Italiano and it is nice to be here." He said in a perfect accent.

I smiled at him "So how did we meet? You know we are together." Felix chuckled.

"Well you were in Roma for an exchange program and I was the brother of the exchange student. His name was Federico Prospera. My parents are called Lucia and Gianni Prospera, you couldn't speak a word Italiano and I was the only one that spoke English. So I awaited you at the airport and I used my charms to get you." I started to laugh.

"And I kept saying no until you suddenly kissed me after some jarring and teasing on your part. So we went from fighting to passionate lovers. Crying when I had to leave, I can make a great story around it when someone asks. And when you graduated in Italia you saved money with some kind of job and when you saved enough money you went looking for me." I smiled at Felix.

"Great idea, amore" He said as we parked in the parking lot. We went to the administration and I knocked at the door.

"Miss Cooper? Can we speak to you for a moment? My boyfriend Felix would like to register himself?" The woman looked up from her papers and gasped as she saw Felix.

"Il mio nome è Felix" I elbowed him as he used that against Miss Cooper.

"Cut the crap Felix. Speak English; you know what Italian does to woman. You don't want me to punish you do you?" I whispered the last sentence in his ear.

"I'll be good, amore. I would like to euh register?" he said as he looked as Miss Cooper.

"Sure thing, you two can follow me" they filled in some forms and he was registered in all my classes except civil rights. Instead of the civil rights he did history.

"You were there most of the time, that's not fair!" I whispered in his ear as we walked towards our first class. He was laughing as he grabbed my hand; I noticed how everyone was looking at us.

"So what's our first class amore?" he had to stop calling me amore, he didn't know what that word did to me.

"Mythology and Folklore" I smiled at him "It's Aphrodite and Adonis, don't you think that suits us?" I bit my lip as he pushed me against some lockers.

"Mmm, if you say so." Then he attacked my lips and I curled my fingers in his hair. I heard someone was coming and I heard the comments of the people around us but I didn't care.

"Miss Brandon, I would like you to come inside my class instead of fooling around." Mister Wolfe tone was irritated and anger was obviously flickering at the surface.

"Sure thing sir, this is Felix and he's a new student." I turned to look at Mister Wolfe and I saw how his facial expression went from anger to chock and fear.

Felix leaned closer and whispered in my ear "That mutt knows who I am, you should see his face."

Then he leaned back and turned to introduce himself to Mister Wolfe.

"It's nice to meet you sir. My name is Felix Prospera" he held out his hand and shook the lycans hand, squeezing it more then he should have. Wolfe's face showed pain and then he walked inside the classroom.

"Everyone sit down please. Today we are going to tell you the story of Adonis and Aphrodite" Mister Wolfe said as we seated ourselves down in the back row of the classroom.

"Aphrodite the goddess of love was born from a drop of blood from the wounds of Uranus. She was the goddess of love who existed purely to be beautiful and adored with no other duties. Her girdle was magic, which made whoever wore it, irresistibly attractive to men. Zeus had decided that Aphrodite should marry his son Hephaestus, the smith god who was strong but coarse and lame. He worked in the gods forge making weapons and handmade jewellery. She could have had her pick of men or gods and was not too pleased with Zeus choice, so she had many lovers. Her most famous mortal loves was Adonis." I smiled at Felix as his eyes shone; those stories were told when he still was a kid.

"I love those stories, you should tell more of them." I whispered in Felix ear, he turned and smiled at me and smiled.

"Aphrodite and Persephone had fallen in love with a handsome human called Adonis, sparking Persephone's jealousy. Persephone told Ares that Aphrodite loved an ordinary man. He was furious and promptly turned himself into a boar to chase Adonis who he gored to death. Where Adonis his blood fell, the first anemones grew. Adonis was sent to the Underworld where Persephone was the queen. Aphrodite begged Zeus to let Adonis come back to her and he granted a compromise: Adonis must stay in the Underworld during the winter and during the summer he could visit the earth and be with Aphrodite." I noticed how Wolfe kept eying us during the story.

"Miss Johnson is my story so boring that you have to sleep during my class?" my face fell with the mentioning off the name John, okay it wasn't the name John but Johnson but it reminded me off that asshole.

"Amore? Are you okay?" I looked up and Felix as he held my head in his hand.

"I'm okay, I was just lost in thought love" then someone cleared his throat and we both snapped our heads towards the sound. Wolfe was glaring at us, but I could sense he was also afraid.

"This is a classroom Miss Brandon and Mister Prospera!" I saw how Felix was holding back the chuckles.

"Felix just snapped me out off my thoughts sir." I heard a faint growl and I smiled at Felix as I heard a few students chuckle. He went back to the front of the classroom.

"You probably know about the annual dance of this school. This year the themes are folklore, mythology and fairytales. There will be a price for the best costumes!" I smiled at Felix.

"Maybe we should go as Aphrodite and Adonis?" I asked at Felix and I saw his eyes darken as his mouth fell open. He just stared at me and I smiled "Felix?"

He shook his head and his eyes went back to the normal golden color. "Yeah I think it's a great idea, did you know you just picked my favorite story and favorite goddess?" I chuckled.

"You had a thing for Aphrodite?"

"When I was human I did." He smiled and chuckled at me "But you dressed as a Greek goddess?" he let out the sexiest growl I had ever heard.

"You would make a great Adonis. I bet Alice can make the sexiest Aphrodite outfit ever and I'll be wearing it for you!" I said loud enough for Wolf to hear.

"Class dismissed, Miss Brandon you stay a bit longer please?" I looked at Felix.

"Just be careful, love. Don't let that pup touch you." I kissed his lips shortly.

"Wait outside and if he tries to touch me, I'll burn him so badly that he won't be able to walk for half a year." I leaned toward his ear and whispered "You can always help me to punish the puppy" I made my voice sound teasing and low.

Felix walked outside the classroom and I turned around to face the lycan.

"What did you want to talk about sir?" I asked sweetly, suddenly aware of his scent and the uneasiness. When Felix was holding my hand I had felt safe and stronger, now I felt jumpy and weak. I swallowed and my body was tense, I was ready to run or fight if I needed to.

"Prue do you have any idea who that leech is?" he asked me.

"Prue? It's Cynthia to you and yes I know who that is dog! Felix is my mate and if you even think for one second that you can separate us, then you are mistaken! I love him and I hate you, you're just a filthy mutated mutt!" I snarled at him and glared.

He growled at me and he grabbed my neck, I couldn't breathe but I didn't need to. I was a vampire.

"You are mine! Do you understand?" I used my hand and burned his chest. He stepped back "You bitch!"

"First of all I'm not yours and I will never be yours. Felix is my love for the rest of eternity and he's going to kick your sorry ass. Second, I'm not a bitch because I'm not a mutated mutt like you. You fucking disgust me!" With those words I sped outside the classroom and threw myself in Felix his arms.


End file.
